


What happened in Westview ?

by Sappyboy_2001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 71,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappyboy_2001/pseuds/Sappyboy_2001
Summary: Wanda's survival from The Snap leads to different outcome of Battle Of Earth & Westview Anomaly.(Or WandaVision, but ScarletWidow.)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> Original Story : Jac Schaeffer, Christopher Markus & Stephen Mcfeely
> 
> (A.N. : Translate recommended, even its not that good.)

หญิงสาวคนหนึ่งพูดขึ้นในห้องรวมกลุ่มคน ตลอดห้าปีมานี้เธอเห็นคนรอบตัวในเมืองจัดกิจกรรมนี้ขึ้นอยู่บ่อยครั้ง แต่เธอไม่เคยมาเองเลยสักครั้งเดียว เธอไม่รู้จะมาทำกิจกรรมเพื่อเสียเวลาชีวิตไปทำไมจนกระทั่งวันนี้ วันนี้เป็นวันแรกที่เธอรู้สึกอยากระบายทั้งหมดกับใครสักคน

แต่คนๆนั้นไม่อยู่แล้ว เธอเลยต้องมาระบายกับที่นี่แทน

หากเป็นกิจกรรมสมัยช่วงห้าปีนั้น หัวข้อที่พวกเขามักพูดกันจะเป็น 'การรับมือความสูญเสีย' แต่ความสูญเสียในตอนนี้กับตอนนั้นมันต่างกัน ขึ้นอยู่กับว่าพวกเขาเผชิญกับความสูญเสียแบบไหน

ห้าปีก่อนผู้คนต่างสูญเสียคนที่รักไปจากเหตุการณ์ที่ผู้คนเรียกกันว่า เดอะ สแนป (The Snap) ครึ่งหนึ่งของจักรวาลถูกอาชญากรต่างดาวใช้มณีอินฟินิตี้คร่าชีวิตไป แต่ตุลาคมปี 2023 ทีมอเวนเจอร์สฟื้นชีวิตทุกคนได้สำเร็จ ขอบคุณศาสตราจารย์ฮัลค์ที่ทำให้เรื่องมหัศจรรย์เกิดขึ้น คืนความสุขให้คนทั้งโลก

แต่ไม่ใช่ทุกคน

บางคนกลับมาพบว่าบ้านตัวเองถูกขายให้ธนาคาร บางคนถูกอายัดบัญชีเพราะกลายเป็นคนตาย บางคนกลับมาพบว่าคนในครอบครัวตัวเองจากไป ใครที่ไม่มีอะไรจะเสียก็พบว่าวันต่อมาเสียชีวิตจากการฆ่าตัวตาย

แม้ว่าศาสตราจารย์ฮัลค์จะทำให้ทุกอย่างกลับมาได้ด้วยดี ทีมอเวนเจอร์สได้สูญเสียคนสำคัญในทีมไป ซึ่งไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนเลย

'นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์' อดีตสายลับที่จากโลกนี้ไป นักเขียนคนหนึ่งได้เขียนในหนังสือเล่าเรื่องราวของเธอต่อทั้งโลกไว้ว่าเธอคือคนสำคัญต่อทุกคนในทีม โดยเฉพาะสมาชิกคนหนึ่งที่เป็นผู้พิชิตศึกในครั้งนี้ ทุกคนบนโลกได้รู้ว่าผู้เผด็จศึกปิดฉากทุกอย่างในสงครามตุลา 23 คือ 'วันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์'

\---

_ด็อกเตอร์สเตรนจ์ได้บอกกับผมหลังจบศึกว่าเขาได้เห็นผลลัพธ์การต่อสู้ทั้งหมด 14,000,605 แบบ เขาไม่คิดว่าจะมีแบบที่ 14,000,606 อีก เขาบอกกับเพิ่มเติมว่าเดิมทีวันด้าจะเป็นหนึ่งในเหยื่อที่ถูกสลายไปจากการดีดนิ้วและโทนี่จะเป็นคนพิชิตธานอสด้วยมณีที่ได้โดยชีวิตของเขาเป็นราคาจ่าย ซึ่งแบบนี้ผมว่าดีกว่าอยู่แล้วเพราะเราไม่อยากเสียเพื่อนร่วมทีมที่สำคัญไปถึงสองคนหรอก_

\- อเวนเจอร์ส : สงครามแห่งโลก (บันทึกเหตุการณ์ประวัติศาสตร์ระดับจักรวาล)

บทสัมภาษณ์ บรูซ แบนเนอร์

(หน้าที่ 234)

\---

แต่มีบางเรื่องที่คนไม่ค่อยรู้กัน มีแหล่งข่าวยืนยันแต่ไม่ค่อยมีใครสนใจนักเกี่ยวกับความสัมพันธ์พวกเธอจนกระทั่งเกิดเรื่องทั้งหมดขึ้นมา เนื่องจากเพราะอเวนเจอร์สแพ้ในศึกใหญ่จึงไม่มีใครใส่ใจพวกเขาอย่างที่เคย ไม่เหมือนตอนนิวยอร์ก โซโคเวีย หรือลากอส ทุกคนอยู่ในช่วงเศร้าโศกกับการจากไปของคนรัก

ก่อนหน้าเมื่อผู้หญิงคนนั้นเดินเข้าไปในห้องจัดกิจกรรม หลายคนในนั้นต่างคาดไม่ถึงว่าคนอย่างเธอจะมาเข้าร่วมอะไรแบบนี้กับพวกเขาได้ โดยเฉพาะกิจกรรมสำหรับคนที่สูญเสีย

เธอจะมาทำไม ในเมื่อเธอเป็นผู้กู้โลก เธอควรมีความสุข สนุกไปกับการได้ถูกสัมภาษณ์สิ ไม่ใช่มานั่งร่วมกับคนจิตตกอย่างพวกเขาแบบนี้

แต่คำตอบก็ประจักษ์เมื่อเธอคว้าป้ายชื่อและนั่งลงพร้อมกับกลุ่มคนในเมือง

"สวัสดีค่ะ ฉันวันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์" เธอแนะนำตัว "คิดว่าหลายคนคงรู้จักฉันแล้วจากในข่าว รู้ว่าฉันเป็นใคร ฉันเชื่อว่าทุกคนคงคิดว่า ฉันจะมาทำไมวะ ไม่ก็ ทำไมสำเนียงอเมริกันของฉันมันคล่องจัง ฉันมาจากโซนยุโรปนี่"

เธอแค่นหัวเราะ

"เรื่องนี้ฉันไม่เคยเล่าให้ใครฟัง มีไม่กี่คนที่รู้" เธอเล่าต่อ "แต่คนในเวสต์วิวที่ไม่ได้ถูกดีดไปคงเคยเห็นฉันกับเธอสักพักแล้ว ใช่ค่ะ คนนั้นนั่นแหละ"

เธอถอนหายใจเล็กน้อย

"ฉันเคยคบกับหุ่นยนต์สองปีตอนช่วงหลบหนีเพราะผิดสัญญาโซโคเวีย สัญญาส้นตีนที่ทำทีมอเวนเจอร์สพังเป็นเสี่ยงๆ เราไปกันได้ด้วยดีจนธานอสมา... แต่ก็อย่างที่คุณรู้ เขาต้องการมณีที่อยู่บนหัวเขา คุณรู้ว่ามันจบลงยังไง ฉันภาวนาให้ตัวเองตายไปพร้อมกับเขาแต่หลังจากมันดีดนิ้วไปสิบกว่านาทีมันก็ยังไม่เกิดขึ้น ฉันไม่ตาย ฉันดันรอด รอดทำไมก็ไม่รู้ อีกนิดฉันจะได้ไปเจอทุกคนหลังความตายอยู่แล้ว"

"แต่ระหว่างที่ทุกคนขวัญผวา ระหว่างที่ฉันเศร้า เธออยู่ข้างฉัน เธอรู้ว่าตอนฉันเหยียบประเทศนี้ครั้งแรกฉันไม่มีครอบครัวด้วยซ้ำ หัวอกเดียวกัน เธอปลอบฉันทุกฉันทุกครั้งที่ร้องไห้ ศพเขาก็ไม่ได้ฝังเพราะสัญญาโซโคเวียที่เขาเซ็นไปดันต่างจากคนอื่น มันบอกว่าศพของเขาจะกลายเป็นทรัพย์สินของรัฐโดยชอบธรรม เธอบอกฉันว่าฉันไม่มีทางเลือกนอกจากต้องปล่อยไป..." ริมฝีปากเธอสั่น "ยังไงก็เถอะ เอาเป็นว่าฉันเสียคนรักไปหลายคนแล้วและฉันไม่รู้จะคุยกับใครเลยมาที่นี่ ฉันพูดไปกี่นาทีแล้วนะคะ"

"สามนาทีค่ะ" คนจับเวลาบอก

"เหลืออีกสองนาที โอเค" เธอเม้มปากเล็กน้อยก่อนเล่าต่อ "ที่ฉันอยากระบายคือ ทำไมฉันต้องเป็นคนเดียวที่เสียทุกอย่างด้วย ฉันยังทำดีไม่พอหรือว่ายังไง ฉันไถ่บาปไม่พอใช่มั้ย ทำไมทุกคนได้ทุกอย่างที่ต้องการกลับมายกเว้นฉัน ขอโทษที

ทุกคนคงงงว่าฉันพูดอะไรอยู่กันแน่ ฉันเรียบเรียงคำพูดตัวเองไม่ถูก"

เธอสบตาทุกคนรอบวง "ตอนที่ฉันดีดนิ้ว ฉันแอบหวังให้มันฆ่าฉันด้วยนะ เห็นว่าแขนบรูซกับแขนธานอสพังตอนดีดก็เลยคิดว่าฉันน่าจะตายไปด้วย ฉันจะได้เจอเธอ" เธอเริ่มหัวเราะ "แต่ที่ตลกคือมันไม่ทำอะไรกับแขนฉันเลย ฉันดีดนิ้วได้ง่ายๆเลย ฮะๆๆ"

แต่ทั้งห้องเงียบสงัดเมื่อเห็นว่าผู้หญิงคนนั้นน้ำตาไหลตอนหัวเราะ

"ฉันไม่รู้จะทำยังไง ฉันอยากเจอเธออีก" เธอยิ้มให้ทุกคน "ฉันได้แต่หวังว่ามีปาฏิหาริย์สักอย่างที่ทำให้ฉัน..."

เธอกระพริบตาปริบๆ เล็กน้อย "ฉันทำไม่ได้ แนท ฉันทำไม่ได้ พระเจ้า"

เธอเดินออกจากห้องไป

ท้องฟ้าสว่างในเมืองมิสซูรี่นั้นสวยงาม แม่มดสาวคนนี้เดินผ่านตัวเมืองไปมา ระหว่างทางผู้คนต่างทักทายเธอและยิ้มให้ เธอยิ้มกลับให้ทุกคนเท่าที่ทำได้ แต่ยิ้มของเธอจะหุบลงทันทีเมื่อแน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครอยู่รอบตัว ภาพตอนนั้นที่เธอพยายามลืมมันยังคงฝังหัวเธอตลอดเวลา เมื่อเห็นซอยข้างทาง เธอรีบเดินไปในจุดบอดที่ไม่มีใครเห็น เธอเชื่อว่าไม่มีใครอยากเห็นผู้กอบกู้จักรวาลมานั่งคุกเข่าร้องไห้เหมือนหมาข้างถนนแน่ๆ

"แนท..."

\---

เธอเห็นผู้คนรอบตัวเธอทยอยสลายเป็นฝุ่นไปทีละคน ศพของวิชั่นอยู่ต่อหน้าเธอไม่ไปไหน เธอมองมือและร่างกายของเธอเองเผื่อสักพักเธอจะได้เป็นฝุ่นตามคนที่ถูกกำจัดไปด้วย

ความทรมานของเธอจะได้สิ้นสุดเสียที เธอจะได้เจอพ่อแม่ เจอปิเอโตร เจอวิชั่นในโลกหลังความตายเสียที เหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดมันทำให้เธอไม่เหลือเรี่ยวแรงต่อที่จะใช้ชีวิตแล้ว เธอยินดีต้อนรับความตายอย่างเพื่อนเก่า

แต่ผ่านไปสิบนาที ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นกับเธอเลยแม้แต่เพียงนิดเดียว ไม่มีส่วนไหนของตัวเธอแตกสลายกลายเป็นฝุ่น สิ่งที่เธอทำต่อจากนั้นมีเพียงนั่งอยู่ข้างศพที่เคยเป็นคนรักของเธอไปเรื่อยๆ

เธอไม่รู้ว่านาตาชามาอยู่ข้างเธอตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ รู้แค่ว่าเธอถูกดึงเข้าไปกอดแล้วร้องไห้ออกมาก็เท่านั้น เธอไม่สนใจว่าสตีฟ บรูซ ธอร์ จะมองเธออยู่หรือไม่ เธอรู้แค่ว่าเธออยากตาย เธอไม่อยากทรมานแบบนี้อีกต่อไปแล้ว เมื่อทุกอย่างเริ่มดีขึ้น จะต้องมีอะไรสักอย่างที่พาเธอลงเหวตลอดเลย

"วันด้า ไปกันก่อนนะ"

แม่มดสาวส่ายหัว ร่างกายเธอไม่เหลือเรี่ยวแรงที่จะลุกขึ้นยืนได้ เธอเพิ่งฆ่าคนรักตายเพื่อช่วยจักรวาลแต่กลับได้ดูเขาฟื้นคืนชีพแล้วถูกฆ่าตายอีกรอบ ไม่มีอะไรเลวร้ายไปกว่านี้แล้ว เธอไม่อยากมีชีวิตอีกต่อไปแล้ว

"เราต้องฝังเขา" วันด้าพูด เสียงอ่อนแรง "เขาควรได้นอนพัก เขาเหนื่อยมาพอแล้ว..."

"ฉันรู้วันด้า" นาตาชาลูบหลังและค่อยๆพยุงแม่มดให้ลุกขึ้นช้าๆ "เขาได้พักแน่ แต่ตอนนี้เธอต้องลุกก่อนนะ โอเค?"

\---

ตลอดสิบวันหลังธานอสดีดนิ้ว วันด้าไม่สามารถออกไปจากฐานได้ เธอไม่สนใจว่าคนอื่นทำอะไรกัน เธอตั้งเป้าหมายสั้นๆไว้แค่ 'ล้างแค้นธานอส' เท่านั้น เธอเก็บแรงตัวเองทั้งหมดไว้เพื่อวันนั้น วันที่พวกเขาจะตามหาธานอสเจอสำเร็จ และถ้าหากได้มณีคืนมา เธออาจจะฟื้นวิชั่นกลับมาแบบเดียวกับที่ธานอสทำได้ก็ได้ นั่นเป็นความหวังเล็กความหวังเดียวที่เธอมี

จนมาถึงวันที่ยี่สิบสาม วันที่แครอล แดนเวอร์สพาโทนี่ สตาร์คกลับมาโลกพร้อมกับเพื่อนร่วมทีมคนใหม่จากอวกาศชื่อเนบิวล่า เมื่อได้ยินแรคคูนพูดได้บอกว่าตามหาที่อยู่ใหม่ของธานอสเจอแล้วจากการใช้มณี เธอไม่ลังเลที่จะไปร่วมรบเลย

แต่ทั้งหมดผิดคาด มณีทั้งหมดถูกทำลายด้วยตัวธานอสเอง เพื่อป้องกันไม่ให้คนอื่นเอาไปใช้ต่อ รวมทั้งมณีเวลาที่จะฟื้นคืนวิชั่นได้ และมณีจิตใจที่เป็นแหล่งพลังงานชีวิตของเขาไปหมดทั้งคู่

นั่นคือช่วงเวลาที่บางสิ่งในตัวเธอถูกฉีกขาดเป็นชิ้นๆ

เสียงกรีดร้องอย่างเดือดดาลดังขึ้นจากในกระท่อม ตามมาด้วยร่างของธานอสถูกฉีกกระจายเป็นชิ้นๆกระเด็นออกมาจากด้านใน ไม่มีใครห้ามวันด้าเพราะสิ่งที่ธานอสทำนั้นเกินให้อภัยได้ เพียงชั่วพริบตา ไร่ของธานอสถูกแสงพลังสีแดงเผาไหม้เละเป็นจุล

มันเลวร้ายกว่าเมื่อรู้ว่าคลิ้นท์และครอบครัวเขาทั้งหมดถูกทำให้หายไปด้วย เหลือเพียงแต่บ้านร้างที่ปล่อยทิ้งไว้ในมิสซูรี่ และตอนนี้คือไม่เหลือโอกาสที่จะให้พวกเขากลับมาแล้ว เท่ากับว่าวันด้าเสียคนสำคัญไปอีกคน คนที่เธอพูดได้ว่าเป็นตัวแทนพี่ชาย

\---

วันด้าขังตัวเองในห้องเต็มๆหนึ่งเดือน

หัวเธอฟุบกับหมอน หมอนเธอเต็มไปด้วยรอยน้ำตาที่เธอหลั่งทิ้งไว้ตอนหลับ เธอไม่อยากขยับตัวไปไหนหรือทำอะไรทั้งสิ้น ความสิ้นหวังเป็นเพื่อนคนเดียวของเธอ

เธอได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตูจากด้านนอก เธอไม่ได้ล็อคประตูไว้ แต่เธอก็ไม่คิดจะลุกออกไปเปิดรับเช่นกัน

"ฉันเข้าไปนะ"

วันด้าได้ยินเสียงประตูเปิด ตามด้วยเสียงฝีเท้า เธอแอบเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเพื่อดูว่าวันนี้ใครเป็นคนที่เอาอาหารมาให้เธอ

"ก็ตื่นอยู่นี่นา" นาตาชาพูดเมื่อเห็นว่าสายตาของพวกเธอสบกันพอดี

ทั้งสองคนไม่พูดคุยกันตั้งแต่หลังพวกเขากลับมาจากอวกาศในวันนั้น วันที่ความหวังสุดท้ายของพวกเขาถูกตอกฝาโลง ส่วนมากนาตาชาจะเป็นฝ่ายชวนพูดเสมอแต่ได้การตอบรับเป็นความเงียบ

"เอาเป็นว่า กินเสร็จแล้วเอาจานไปไว้ที่ล้างด้วยนะ" สายลับสาวตบบ่าแม่มดที่นอนคุดคู้อยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มแล้วตั้งท่าลุกออกไปจากห้อง "วันนี้ฉันจะฝึกซ้อม เธอจะมาหรือไม่มาก็ได้ ฉันไม่บังคับเธอ"

แต่ยังไม่ทันที่สายลับจะออกจากห้อง แม่มดในชุดนอนลุกขึ้นจากเตียงและจับแขนของเธอไว้ นาตาชาผงะเล็กน้อยเมื่ออีกฝ่ายทำแบบนั้น

"มีอะไรหรือเปล่า" นาตาชาถาม

แม่มดไม่พูดอะไร เธอปล่อยแขนอีกฝ่ายออกก่อนลุกไปที่โต๊ะที่นาตาชาวางอาหารไว้ นาตาชาพยายามอ่านอาการอีกฝ่ายไปชั่วขณะหนึ่งก่อนเดินออกจากห้องไป ไม่นานนัก เธอกลับมาในห้องพร้อมกับแซนด์วิชเนยถั่วที่เธอชอบทาน

แม่มดเมื่อเห็นว่าสายลับกลับมาพร้อมอาหาร เธอทำหน้าฉงนไปสักพักในขณะที่อีกฝ่ายนั่งลงบนเตียงนอนของเธออย่างนุ่มนวล สิ่งที่นาตาชาพูดกับเธอหลังเห็นว่าเธอยืนนิ่งไม่ขยับไปไหนคือ

"มานั่งกินด้วยกันสิ" เธอพูดพร้อมกับตบฟูกนอนข้างตัวเอง

วันด้าหยิบของที่อยู่บนโต๊ะ ที่นาตาชาเอามาให้เป็นเบคอนทอดกรอบ ไข่ดาวราดซอสนิดหน่อย ระหว่างที่วันด้าใช้ส้อมจิกเบคอนเข้าปาก นาตาชาสำรวจรอบห้องเธอก่อนไปสะดุดตากับอะไรบางอย่างที่อยู่ใต้เครื่องเล่นบลูเรย์กับทีวีในห้องเธอ

"เธอดูเรื่องนี้ด้วยเหรอเนี่ย" นาตาชาพูดขึ้นหลังกินแซนด์วิชของเธอหมด

"เรื่องอะไร"

นาตาชาลุกไปที่ใต้เครื่องเล่นก่อนหยิบกล่องดีวีดีกล่องหนึ่งออกมา บนปกกล่องมีตัวอักษรขนาดใหญ่พิมพ์ว่า 'ดิ ออฟฟิศ' ตอนแรกมันตั้งพร้อมกับแผ่นซีรี่ส์แผ่นอื่น เช่น 'มัลคอล์ม อิน เดอะ มิดเดิล' หรือ 'เดอะ ดิก แวน ไดค์ โชว์'

"เธอรู้มั้ย ฉันชอบดูจิมกับดไวท์กัดกันมากเลยนะ" นาตาชาดูตัวละครที่อยู่บนปกกล่อง "แต่คนที่ฉันชอบที่สุดในเรื่องคือไมเคิลล่ะ"

"จริงเหรอ"

"จริงสิ" นาตาชาพูดก่อนกระแอม จากนั้นเธอพยายามล้อเลียนเสียงตัวละครตามฉากที่ตัวละครในเรื่องตะโกนเสียงดังลั่น "ฉันขอประกาศ... **ล้มละลายยย!!!** " ('[I declare BANKRUPTCYYY!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-m3RtoguAQ)')

น้ำเสียงที่เหมือนต้นฉบับทำให้วันด้าหลุดขำ

"ยิ้มแล้ว..." นาตาชายิ้มตามเมื่อสังเกตเห็น

จุดเปลี่ยนเริ่มจากตรงนั้น เมื่อวันด้าถามกลับ

"คุณได้ดูตอนที่[ดไวท์พาทุกคนหนีไฟ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gO8N3L_aERg&t=174s)มั้ย ตอนนั้นฉันชอบมากเลยนะ"

\---

"น้าวันด้า!!!"

"ไงเด็กๆ"

วันด้าทักทายลูกๆของคลิ้นท์ บาร์ตัน หลังจบศึกสุดท้ายไป เพราะฐานอเวนเจอร์สยังอยู่ในระหว่างปรับปรุงและกู้ซากทำให้วันด้าต้องอยู่ที่อื่นไปก่อน ถึงแม้ว่าเธอจะมีบ้านของตัวเองอยู่ที่เวสต์วิวแต่เธอกลับคิดว่าตัวเธอไม่สามารถกลับไปที่แห่งนั้นได้อีก

มันมีความทรงจำมากเกินไป ความทรงจำที่ดีเกินไป และมันทำให้วันด้าเจ็บปวดทุกครั้งเมื่อเธอนึกถึงมัน

แต่นาตาชาจากไปแล้ว เหลือเธอเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น คลิ้นท์เองก็ได้สูญเสียเพื่อนรักไปเช่นเดียวกันจึงเข้าใจเธอดีว่าตอนนี้เธอเจ็บหนักกว่าใคร

ลอร่า บาร์ตัน ภรรยาของคลิ้นท์ออกมาต้อนรับ

"มื้อเย็นพร้อมแล้วล่ะ มาเถอะ"

คลิ้นท์ให้วันด้าพักในห้องสำหรับแขก อย่างน้อยตื่นมาไม่เห็นซากสงครามที่เกิดขึ้นก็ทำให้วันด้าไม่รู้สึกแย่ไปกว่าเท่าที่เธอเป็นอยู่แล้ว และการที่ให้ลูกของเขาพาเธอออกไปเล่นอาจทำให้เธอลืมความเศร้าได้ อย่างน้อยก็สักพักหนึ่ง

มื้อเย็นของครอบครัวบาร์ตันผ่านไปอย่างสงบ วันด้านั่งลงข้างไลล่าก่อนสมาชิกทุกคนในบ้านผสานมือ คลิ้นท์กล่าวบทสวด

"พระบิดาเจ้า ขอบพระคุณสำหรับอาหารเย็น ขอชำระอาหารเหล่านี้ให้บริสุทธิ์ เพื่อจะเป็นประโยชน์ต่อร่างกาย ลูกขอน้อมรับอาหารด้วยการขอบพระคุณ ในพระนามพระเยซูคริสต์ อาเมน"

"อาเมน" คนอื่นในบ้านรวมทั้งวันด้าพูดตามก่อนเริ่มทานอาหาร

วันด้าจำไม่ได้ว่าเธอทำอาหารครั้งสุดท้ายเมื่อไหร่ ตั้งแต่มาอยู่ที่กับครอบครัวบาร์ตัน เธอเคยพยายามช่วยลอร่าครั้งหนึ่ง แต่ลงเอยด้วยการบาดนิ้วมือตัวเองจากการใช้มีดหั่นผัก เป็นวินาทีที่วันด้ารู้ว่ายังไงก็ไม่มีทางเป็นเหมือนเดิมอีก

อาหารบนโต๊ะค่อยๆลดหายไป ระหว่างนั่งทาน ครอบครัวบาร์ตันคุยกันเรื่องสัพเพเหระ เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น

วันด้าเคยถามครั้งหนึ่งว่าตอนที่มันเกิดขึ้นนั้นเป็นยังไง ไลล่าบอกเธอว่าเหมือนอยู่ดีๆก็วูบไป เหมือนหลับไป พอรู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็พบว่าเวลาผ่านไปห้าปีแล้ว ดังนั้นจะให้บอกว่าพวกเขาเข้าใจความรู้สึกของคนที่ไม่ถูกดีดไปเป็นไปไม่ได้เลย

แต่อย่างเดียวที่คิดว่าเป็นจุดร่วมของทั้งคนถูกดีดและไม่ถูกดีด คือมีสิ่งที่สูญเสียเหมือนกัน เสียน้อยเสียมากนั้นแล้วแต่คน คนที่ได้ประโยชน์จากมันก็มี หรือบางคนมีแต่เสียอย่างเดียวก็เช่นกัน วันด้าน่าจะเป็นเพียงคนไม่กี่คนบนโลกที่ทั้งได้ทั้งเสียจากเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดที่เกิดขึ้น แม้แต่ตัวเธอเองก็คาดไม่ถึงเช่นกันว่ามันจะนำพาเธอมาสู่จุดนี้

ทั้งวิชั่น ทั้งนาตาชา สำหรับเธอและช่วงเวลาที่ใช้ไปกับพวกเขาสองคนเป็นช่วงเวลาที่เธอขโมยมาทั้งนั้นเลย

โชคชะตาคงต้องการให้เธอชดใช้ล่ะมั้ง ชดใช้ให้กับความสุขที่เธอไม่สมควรได้รับ

เมื่อทุกคนทานมื้อเย็นเสร็จ ครอบครัวแยกย้ายไปทำกิจกรรมส่วนตัวของตน วันด้าหากไม่ทำอะไรคงเป็นการรบกวนเกินไป

หลังช่วยลอร่าล้างจานและทำความสะอาดบ้านแล้ว เธอเตรียมตัวกลับเข้าห้องนอนของเธอ แต่ก่อนที่เธอจะปิดประตู คลิ้นท์ก็เดินมาหาเธอซะก่อน

"เข้าไปได้มั้ย" เขาถาม

วันด้าเมื่อเห็นเพื่อนตายของคนรักทักอย่างนั้น มีหรือจะปฏิเสธ

\---

"แนทน่ะ" คลิ้นท์พูดหลังเข้ามาในห้องเธอแล้ว "ตลอดชีวิตเธอมีแต่งาน เมื่อจบไปงานหนึ่งก็มีงานใหม่เข้ามา เธอพยายามหาโอกาสที่จะไถ่บาปที่ต้องฆ่าคนบริสุทธิ์ไปด้วยแต่ก็ไม่เคยเลยสักครั้ง พวกเขาบังคับให้เธอทำงานแบบนั้นต่อไปจนกระทั่ง..."

"คุณเจอเธอ..." วันด้าจบประโยค

"ใช่ ฉันเจอเธอ..." คลิ้นท์ยิ้ม "ครั้งแรกที่เจอฉันก็รู้เลยว่าเธอไม่อยากทำอะไรแบบนั้นเลยสักนิด เธอโตมาไม่เคยมีสักครั้งที่จะได้ใช้ชีวิต ได้ออกไปวิ่งเล่นเหมือนเด็กคนอื่นๆ ได้ทำอะไรที่เป็นตัวของตัวเองบ้าง ฉันได้ฟังจากคนอื่นมาว่าเธอได้ทำสิ่งที่เธออยากทำแล้ว..."

คลิ้นท์เม้มปากเล็กน้อย พยายามเข้มแข็งไม่ให้เสียงที่ออกจากปากตัวเองสั่น "ขอบใจนะ"

"เรื่องอะไร"

"ที่ทำให้เธอได้ใช้ชีวิต อย่างน้อยฉันก็ได้รู้ว่าก่อนเธอจะ...นั่นแหละ เธอมีความสุขมากแค่ไหน..."

วันด้ารู้สึกเหมือนเธอกำลังจะร้องไห้อีกรอบ แต่เธอกดอารมณ์ทั้งหมดไว้เพราะเธอไม่ชอบทำตัวอ่อนแอต่อหน้าใคร ถึงเธอจะล้มเหลวในท้ายที่สุดทุกครั้งก็ตาม

แต่วันด้ารู้ว่าคลิ้นท์ไม่ได้มาเพราะเรื่องแค่นี้แน่ เธอจึงถามต่อ

"คุณมีอะไรจะบอกฉันนอกจากนี้หรือเปล่า"

"ใช่ มี..."

เขาเว้นจังหวะชั่วขณะก่อนพูดออกมา

"อีกไม่กี่วันสตีฟจะเอามณีไปคืน" คลิ้นท์พูด "เขาฝากมาถามเธอว่า เธออยากบอกลาแนทหรือเปล่า"

\---

เธอมองสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส หายตัวไปในอุโมงค์ควอนตัมขนาดเล็กหลังบรูซเดินเครื่องทำงาน เขาเดินทางข้ามเวลาไปสู่อดีตแบบเดียวกับตอนที่พวกเขาทำแผนปล้นเวลา ความรู้สึกตอนที่เธอได้ข้ามเวลาครั้งแรกมั่นปั่นป่วนชวนอ้วก แต่เมื่อพบว่าตัวเองไปอยู่ในอดีตมันทำให้เธอตะลึงกับสิ่งที่ได้เห็นมาก

แต่วันนี้จะมีเพียงที่เดียวที่เธอจะไป พิกัดของเป้าหมายเธอตั้งไว้แล้วเรียบร้อย

"เธอพร้อมนะ วันด้า" บรูซถามหลังวันด้าเปิดการทำงานชุดข้ามเวลาของเธอ

"ฉันพร้อม"

"เอาล่ะ เข้าสู่ควอนตัมใน สาม สอง หนึ่ง"

ร่างของเธอชาไปทั้งตัวเมื่อเธอถูกดึงเข้าสู่มิติเวลา เธอพยายามตั้งสติไม่ให้ตัวเองสลบกลางทางเหมือนครั้งก่อนหน้า เมื่อทุกอย่างสิ้นสุดลง เธอพบว่าตัวเองอยู่ที่ทางขึ้นเขาของสถานที่ที่สร้างแผลใหญ่ในใจเธอไว้ตอนมาครั้งที่แล้ว

'วอร์เมียร์' (Vormir) สถานที่ที่เนบิวล่าได้บอกกับทีมอเวนเจอร์สว่ามีมณีวิญญาณหลับไหลอยู่ ธานอสพาลูกสาวสุดที่รักไปที่นั่นแล้วฆ่าเธอ แต่ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าธานอสฆ่าลูกสาวตัวเองไปทำไมจนกระทั่งคนที่อาสาไปที่นั่นได้รู้ด้วยตัวเอง

เสียดายที่กฎการข้ามเวลาไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่เธอเคยเข้าใจ เธอสามารถเปลี่ยนอดีตได้ แต่อดีตที่เปลี่ยนไปนั้นจะไม่มีผลต่ออนาคตที่เธอจากมา แม้ว่าเธอจะย้อนกลับไปช่วยนาตาชาไม่ให้ตาย ปัจจุบันของเธอก็ยังเป็นอย่างเดิมไม่มีสิ่งใดเปลี่ยนแปลง หรือทางที่ดีที่สุดคือไปเปลี่ยนใจไม่ให้นาตาชาเลือกไปวอร์เมียร์ตั้งแต่แรกแล้วพาเธอมาที่โลกปัจจุบัน ถึงอย่างนั้น ในไทม์ไลน์ใหม่ก็ต้องมีใครสักคนที่ต้องตายเพื่อแลกมณีเช่นเดิม

เธอแอบหวังว่าไม่ต้องมีแผนปล้นเวลาตั้งแต่แรกซะยังดีกว่า

ชุดสำหรับเดินทางข้ามเวลาถูกพับเก็บหายไป เหลือเพียงสาวชุดแม่มดในทะเลที่ว่างเปล่า เธอคว้าของบางอย่างจากกระเป๋าเธอออกมา

มณีวิญญาณในฝ่ามือเธอส่องแสงสว่างจ้าราวกับมันมีความสุขที่กลับมาถึงบ้าน ในขณะที่คนถือนั้นกลับรู้สึกตรงกันข้ามชนิดฟ้ากับเหว

\---

ชีวิตวันด้าหากบอกว่าช่วงไหนเป็นช่วงที่เธอมีความสุขที่สุด ช่วงก่อนศึกสุดท้ายเกิดขึ้นคือคำตอบ

เธอใช้เวลาสองปีในการพยายามทำใจจากการสูญเสียวิชั่น มันเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ลำบากสำหรับเธอ แต่นาตาชาที่อยู่ข้างเธอเสมอทำให้เธอพร้อมกลับมาลุกและเริ่มใช้ชีวิตอีกครั้ง นอกจากนั้น เพราะครึ่งจักรวาลถูกทำลาย สนธิสัญญาโซโคเวียถูกยกเลิกเนื่องจากรัฐของทุกประเทศบนโลกอยู่ในสถานะไม่มั่นคงที่จะตัดสินใจอะไรได้ ผลคือโทษของทุกคนที่ผิดสัญญาเป็นโมฆะทั้งหมด

พวกเธอสองคนใช้ชีวิตในฐานอเวนเจอร์สอย่างเดิม แต่หลังจากนาตาชาได้ดูซิทคอมที่วันด้าชอบ เธอพบว่าแนวครอบครัวสุขสันต์ใช้ชีวิตอย่างปกติสุขเป็นแนวที่วันด้าชอบดูมากที่สุด ได้ออกไปวิ่งสวนสาธารณะ มีบ้านให้กลับ และตัววันด้าที่ชอบทำอาหารในเวลาว่างอยู่แล้วเลยทำให้นาตาชาคิดทำอะไรบางอย่าง เย็นนั้นเธอเปิดคอมพิวเตอร์แล้วใส่คำค้นหาลงไป

"พรุ่งนี้เธอว่างมั้ย" นาตาชาถามเธอในคืนเดียวกัน ระหว่างที่พวกเธอกำลังดู 'โมเดิร์น แฟมิลี่'

"ว่าง"

"มีที่ๆหนึ่งที่ฉันอยากให้เธอไปกับฉัน เธอจะว่าอะไรหรือเปล่า"

\---

วันด้านั่งมองนาตาชาที่กำลังขับรถพาพวกเธอออกจากนิวยอร์ก

"เรากำลังไปไหนกัน" วันด้าถามระหว่างที่นาตาชาแซงรถคันข้างๆไปอย่างระมัดระวัง

"เดี๋ยวก็รู้น่า ฟังเพลงบนรถรอไป"

"ฉันเปลี่ยนแผ่นซีดีได้มั้ย"

"ตามสบาย"

แต่สุดท้ายเธอก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยน เพราะฟังไปฟังมาเธอกลับชอบเพลงที่นาตาชาเปิดฟังแทน

วันด้าสังเกตป้ายบอกทางที่ตั้งบนถนน นาตาชาเลี้ยวรถเข้าไปที่ถนนที่พาพวกเธอไปรัฐนิวเจอร์ซีย์

นาตาชาเช็คแผนที่ในโทรศัพท์ที่ตั้งไว้ข้างพวกมาลัย มันบอกว่าพวกเธอใกล้ถึงที่หมายแล้ว

ในที่สุด พวกเธอก็เลี้ยวเข้าไปในตัวเมืองเวสต์วิว มันเป็นเมืองที่ไม่ใหญ่มาก แต่บรรยากาศน่าอยู่ วันด้ายังคงสงสัยว่าทำไมนาตาชาถึงพาเธอมาที่นี่จนกระทั่ง...

รถของนาตาชาจอดตรงหน้าที่ดินแห่งหนึ่งในเมือง ที่ดินนั้นว่างเปล่าและมีซากบ้านเก่าตั้งอยู่ นาตาชาดับเครื่องยนต์ก่อนลงจากรถพร้อมวันด้า

"คุณพาฉันมาทำไม"

นาตาชาหันมาหาวันด้าพร้อมกับหยิบซองกระดาษซองหนึ่งจากกระเป๋าแล้วส่งให้เธอ

"เปิดสิ"

วันด้าคิ้วขมวดเล็กน้อยก่อนแกะซองออก เธอหยิบกระดาษอีกแผ่นที่อยู่ข้างในมาเปิดอ่าน

มันคือโฉนดที่ดิน

สายตาคนถือกระดาษหยุดลงที่ข้อความหนึ่ง

เจ้าของพื้นที่ : วันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์

"ให้ปลูกเลยตอนนี้ก็กลัวเธอจะไม่ชอบ เลยอยากให้เธอเลือกเองมากกว่าว่าอยากได้แบบไหน" นาตาชาพูด "ส่วนเรื่องค่าใช้จ่ายไม่ต้องห่วง เดี๋ยวฉันออกเอง ระหว่างนั้นจนกว่าสร้างเสร็จก็อยู่ฐานไปก่อ...อุ้บ!"

วันด้ากอดนาตาชาทันทีโดยไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายพูดจบ แรงผลักของแม่มดทำสายลับเผลอถอยหลังไปเล็กน้อยสองสามก้าว

"ขอบคุณ" วันด้าพูดออกมาระหว่างซุกหน้าที่ไหล่ซ้ายของนาตาชา

"ของเธอ วันด้า เธอควรมี"

วันด้าผละตัวเองออกจากนาตาชาก่อนจูบที่ปากอีกฝ่าย นาตาชาตกใจเล็กน้อยแต่ยอมให้อีกฝ่ายจูบโดยดี

"ไม่" วันด้าพูดขึ้นหลังจูบเสร็จและยิ้มกว้างครั้งแรกในรอบหลายปี "นี่ของเรา"

สายลับยิ้ม

"ของเรา" นาตาชาแก้คำพูดของตัวเองก่อนจูบวันด้ากลับ

"ใส่ชื่อคุณเพิ่มด้วยนะ" วันด้าพูด หัวเราะอย่างมีความสุข แผลในใจจากเรื่องโหดร้ายที่ผ่านมาเหมือนได้ถูกรักษาทีละนิด

\---

พวกเธอย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ในเวสต์วิวอย่างเป็นทางการหลังบ้านที่วันด้าเลือกแบบเองถูกสร้างเสร็จ พวกเธอขนของเข้าบ้านโดยวันด้าเลือกที่จะไม่ใช้พลังเพราะอยากทำตัวเป็นคนธรรมดามากที่สุด จากบ้านเปล่าๆไม่นานเต็มไปด้วยเฟอร์นิเจอร์ ชั้นวาง และข้างของเครื่องใช้ต่างๆ บ้านของวันด้าก็ได้เกิดขึ้นเป็นรูปเป็นร่างหลังเธอเห็นในความฝันมานาน จนเธอคิดว่าจะเป็นยังไงหากครอบครัวเธอยังอยู่

"พวกเขาคงรักที่นี่แน่" วันด้าพูดกับนาตาชาหลังบ้านของพวกเขาเสร็จแล้ว น้ำเสียงของเธอเศร้าเล็กน้อยเมื่อนึกถึงพ่อแม่ที่เสียชีวิตไปตั้งแต่ยังเยาว์วัย และซิทคอมที่เธอเคยดูสมัยเด็ก

"ฉันรู้"

ปีแรกในการใช้ชีวิตในเมืองใหม่มีเรื่องที่น่าอึดอัดใจไปบ้าง เพราะบางคนในเมืองที่ตื่นเต้นกับอเวนเจอร์สยังคงมีอยู่ พวกเธอมักถูกเรียกไปถ่ายรูปทุกครั้งเวลาออกไปข้างนอก (คล้ายดาราที่ถูกปาปารัซซี่ตามถ่ายรูป) ต้องใช้เวลาสักพักพวกเขาถึงเลิกตามและมองพวกเธอเป็นคนในเมืองที่เข้ามาอาศัยธรรมดาทั่วไป

นาตาชาตัดสินใจว่าอยากลองใช้ชีวิตธรรมดาแบบคลิ้นท์ดูบ้างหลังเสียเวลาครึ่งชีวิตไปกับการฆ่าและถูกศัตรูทุกมุมโลกตามล่าไปมา เธอจึงสมัครไปเป็นครูในโรงเรียนประถมในเมือง เด็กๆตื่นเต้นที่มีสมาชิกทีมอเวนเจอร์สเป็นครูของพวกเขา ที่สำคัญนาตาชาก็น่ารักกับเด็กอีกด้วย เธอรู้หลายวิชาแต่วิชาที่เธอตัดสินใจเลือกสอนคือวิชาวิทยาศาสตร์

โดยก่อนออกไปทำงานแต่ละวันเธอกับวันด้าจะผลัดกันทำผมให้ ครึ่งหางม้าเป็นทรงที่นาตาชาชอบทำให้วันด้าบ่อยที่สุด แต่บางครั้งก็เปลี่ยนลุคให้เธอบ้างจะได้ไม่ซ้ำจนเกินไป

ในเวลาว่าง ไม่พ่อก็แม่ของลูกๆจากโรงเรียนจะเอาของมาให้วันด้าที่บ้าน เป็นการขอบคุณที่นาตาชาสอนลูกของพวกเขาในโรงเรียน เท่าที่เธอได้ฟังจากพ่อแม่แต่ละคนเล่ามา นาตาชาเป็นครูที่ดีเลยทีเดียว

วันด้าทำในสิ่งที่ต่างออกไปจากนาตาชา เพราะพลังวิเศษของเธอทำให้เธอได้รับฉายาจากคนในเมืองว่าเป็น 'ซาแมนธา สตีเฟนส์' แห่งอเวนเจอร์ส คงเพราะเธอคอยช่วยเหลือทุกคนในเมืองระหว่างที่เธอออกมาวิ่งออกกำลังกายทุกเช้า เธอใช้พลังหยุดรถที่เกือบชนใส่หมาน้อยกลางถนน หยุดช่างซ่อมหลังคาบ้านไม่ให้ตกถึงพื้นหลังเผลอเสียหลักจากบันได และมีบางครั้งที่เธอซ่อมป้ายถนนตามจุดต่างๆที่เธอวิ่งผ่าน ทำให้มันสะอาดขึ้น และสวยขึ้น และเธอมักจะไปช่วยงานสวนตามชานเมืองอยู่บ่อยๆ ได้ผักบางส่วนกลับมาปลูกเองที่บ้านก็มี

เมืองเวสต์วิวเริ่มมีสีสันมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ การมีอยู่ของวันด้าทำให้ผู้คนในเมืองมีความสุขตามจากเดิมที่เคยเป็นเมืองลับแลไร้ความสนใจในแผนที่โลก ทุกเย็นเธอจะต้อนรับนาตาชากลับบ้านและพาเธอทานข้าวที่เธอเตรียมไว้ให้ เปิดดูซิทคอมจากเว็บไซต์สตรีมมิ่งในเน็ตไม่ก็เล่นกีตาร์ร้องเพลงแต่ละคืนก่อนนอน

พวกเธอมีครบทุกอย่าง แต่ขาดเพียงอย่างเดียว และเป็นสิ่งที่วันด้าต้องการไม่แพ้ครอบครัวเลย ซึ่งสิ่งนั้นวันด้าได้ทำใจนานแล้วตั้งแต่เริ่มคบกับนาตาชา ถึงอย่างนั้นก็อดหวังเล็กน้อยไม่ได้เมื่อเห็นผู้หญิงที่กำลังตั้งครรภ์เดินผ่านเธอในร้านหนังสือ

เธออยากมีลูก จะเป็นเด็กชายหรือเด็กสาวก็ได้เธอไม่ว่า อยากให้พวกเธอได้เป็นครอบครัวที่สมบูรณ์ อยากเห็นลูกของเธอเติบโต อยากอ่านนิทานก่อนนอนให้ลูกเหมือนที่แม่เธอเคยอ่านให้เธอฟัง แต่เพราะนาตาชาเป็นผู้หญิง เรื่องแบบนี้จึงเป็นไปได้ยาก ยกเว้นว่าเธอจะไปรับอุปการะเด็กมาเลี้ยงเองสักคนสองคน

แต่วันด้าไม่รู้ว่านาตาชาพร้อมหรือไม่พร้อมกับเรื่องนี้ ความคิดนั้นจึงถูกปัดตกไปชั่วคราว (อย่างน้อยจนกว่าเธอจะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายพร้อม) และเพราะพวกเธอยังไม่แต่งงานกัน ทั้งคู่เลยยังไม่ได้เป็นภรรยาและภรรยาอย่างเป็นทางการ

แต่การเป็นอยู่ของเธอตอนนี้ก็ไม่ต่างกันเท่าไหร่ แค่นี้ก็เพียงพอแล้วสำหรับเธอ

จนกระทั่งปีที่สามของพวกเขา หรือห้าปีหลังธานอสดีดนิ้ว ความหวังที่ตายไปของทุกคนก็กลับมา เมื่อสก็อตต์ แลงที่ถูกคิดกันไปว่าโดนดีดนิ้วสลายไปพร้อมกับคนอื่นเมื่อห้าปีที่แล้วมาติดต่อที่ฐานอเวนเจอร์ส พวกเธอไม่รู้เรื่องจนกระทั่งสตีฟกับสก็อตต์เดินทางมาหาถึงที่

"คุณแม็กซิมอฟฟ์" สก็อตต์ แลงเขย่ามือทักทายเธอในชุดแม่บ้านตามมารยาท "ว้าว บ้านสวยมากเลย ลูกสาวผมน่าจะชอบนะ"

"ขอบคุณค่ะ"

"ที่มาเพราะว่าผมมีเรื่องที่อยากมาคุยด้วยนิดหน่อย ไม่นานหรอกครับ ว่าแต่คุณโรมานอฟฟ์ล่ะ"

"ทำงานที่โรงเรียนอยู่ แต่ใกล้ถึงเวลาเลิกงานแล้วค่ะ" วันด้าตอบ "พวกคุณเข้ามารอแนทในบ้านก่อนก็ได้นะ สตีฟ คุณก็ด้วย"

"รบกวนหน่อยนะ"

สก็อตต์ได้อธิบายให้พวกเธอฟังเรื่องสุดเหลือเชื่อที่เกิดขึ้นกับเขาหลังนาตาชากลับมาถึงบ้าน โดยสตีฟและนาตาชาพร้อมกลับมาลงสนามทันทีเมื่อสก็อตต์บอกว่ามีโอกาสแก้ไขเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นได้ แต่วันด้ากับโทนี่เป็นสมาชิกทีมที่เหลือที่ยังลังเลว่าจะกลับมาดีหรือไม่ เพราะพวกเขายอมรับกับชีวิตใหม่นี้แล้ว ถ้าหากมีอะไรผิดพลาดขึ้นมามีแต่เสียกับเสีย

คืนนั้น นาตาชากับวันด้าก็ได้คุยกันเกี่ยวกับเรื่องของวันนี้ สายลับเห็นว่าแม่มดทำหน้ากลุ้มใจตลอดเวลาตั้งแต่หลังทั้งสองคนกลับไป

"กังวลเหรอ" นาตาชาถามระหว่างที่วันด้าทิ้งหัวนอนบนหน้าตักเธอ เป็นจุดที่วันด้าชอบหนุนหัวมากที่สุด

"ไม่ใช่ฉันไม่เห็นด้วยนะ เพียงแต่..." วันด้าจ้องโทรทัศน์ที่ปิดอยู่ "ถ้าหากมันไม่ได้ผลล่ะ"

"ก็ถือว่าได้ลอง" นาตาชาพูดต่อ "อย่างน้อยถ้าหากมันไม่สำเร็จ เราก็ได้พยายาม"

แล้วแผนปล้นเวลาก็กำเนิดขึ้นหลังโทนี่กับฮัลค์สร้างไทม์แมชชีนได้สำเร็จ สมาชิกทีมอเวนเจอร์สถูกแบ่งเป็นกลุ่มย่อยเพื่อไปเอามณีจากแต่ละแห่งในอดีต เพราะวอร์เมียร์เป็นสถานที่ที่ไม่มีใครในทีมคุ้นเคยเลยสักคน (เนบิวล่าเองก็รู้แค่ชื่อกับพิกัด) นาตาชาจึงอาสาไปที่นั่นเอง แน่นอนว่าวันด้าอาสาตามไปด้วยเช่นกัน

และน่าจะรู้กันอยู่แล้วว่าบทสรุปเป็นอย่างไร

\---

วันด้าใช้พลังส่งตัวเองบินขึ้นไปบนเขา ผ้าคลุมสีแดงปลิวไปตามสายลมที่ปะทะเหมือนตอนที่เธอมาที่นี่ครั้งแรก เธอร่อนลงที่สันเขาก่อนเดินต่อไปถึงยอด ที่ๆความสุขของเธอจบลง เธอนึกถึงตัวเองกับนาตาชาก่อนมาถึงที่นี่

\---

ทีมปล้นเวลา 2014 แบ่งออกเป็นอีกสองทีมย่อย โรห์ดี้กับเนบิวล่าแสตนด์บายที่มอร์แอกเพื่อรอสตาร์ลอร์ดมาขโมยมณีพลัง ในขณะที่นาตาชาและวันด้าใช้ยานเบนาตาร์ของทีมการ์เดี้ยนบินต่อไปยังวอร์เมียร์ ระหว่างเส้นทาง นาตาชาคิดอยากบอกอะไรสักอย่างให้วันด้า แต่ในใจเธอยังคงลังเลว่าจะบอกดีหรือไม่บอกดี

นาตาชาเดินมาหาวันด้าที่กำลังสำรวจยานอวกาศของเพื่อนร่วมทีม วันด้าที่เห็นนาตาชาเดินมาจึงพูดขึ้น

"แนท พวกเขามีกันห้าคนใช่ไหม แล้วคุณคิดว่าแรคคูนเขานอนตรงไหน"

"ไม่รู้สิ" นาตาชาพูด "สำคัญด้วยเหรอ"

"ก็อยากรู้เฉยๆ"

"นี่ วันด้า"

"หืม"

"ถ้าเราทำสำเร็จ..." สายลับเว้นช่วงเล็กน้อย "ถ้าเราทำสำเร็จ..."

วันด้าเลิกคิ้ว

นาตาชารู้ว่าถ้าหากพูดออกไปมันจะไม่มีทางหวนกลับ และถ้าเกิดอะไรกับใครสักคนขึ้นมา หากภารกิจของพวกเธอผิดพลาดขึ้นมาแล้วดันมีคนรอดอยู่แค่ฝ่ายเดียวละก็...

"ช่างเถอะ ไม่มีอะไร"

เก็บไว้บอกเธอหลังทุกอย่างจบลงดีกว่า...

\---

เมื่อเธอไปถึงยอด เธอพบว่าเรดสกัลผู้คุ้มครองมณียังคงอยู่ที่เดิมแม้ว่าเธอจะได้มณีไปแล้ว

"นึกว่าคุณเป็นอิสระแล้วซะอีก"

"เกรงว่ามีอีกสิ่งที่ข้าจะต้องทำก่อนได้รับการปลดปล่อย" เรดสกัลตอบ "มณีบอกข้าว่าเจ้าจะกลับมาและเจ้าก็กลับมาแล้ว ข้าคงไม่ต้องเดาน่าจะพอทราบว่าเจ้าประสงค์สิ่งใด"

"ฉันเอามณีมาคืน..." วันด้าตอบ "และพาแนทกลับไป"

"เกรงว่าไม่ได้"

"ทำไมจะไม่ได้" วันด้าพยายามคุมไม่ให้อารมณ์โกรธครอบงำเธอ

"ตามข้อตกลง มันคือการแลกเปลี่ยนชั่วนิรันดร์ ต่อให้คืนมณีไป นาตาชาของเจ้าก็ไม่มีวันฟื้นคืน"

"ไม่ต้องฟื้นคืนก็ได้" วันด้าพูดต่อ "ฉันขอแค่ร่างของเธอ ให้ฉันได้พาเธอกลับไปฝังเถอะ ที่นี่มันหนาวเกินไป นาตาชาคงไม่ชอบ"

เรดสกัลส่ายหัว ยืนยันปฏิเสธคำเดิม

"ฮึก... **แม่งเอ๊ย!!!** " วันด้าเสกพลังสาดใส่เรดสกัลปลิวใส่กำแพง "ฉันขอแค่ร่างกลับไปแค่นี้มันไม่ได้เลยเหรอวะ!!! เรื่องมากอะไรกันนักกันหนา!!! ยังให้ฉันเจ็บไม่พอใช่มั้ย!!!"

เรดสกัลทรงตัวก่อนบินกลับไปหาวันด้า ไร้ท่าทีเปิดศึกใดๆกับแม่มด

"อย่างที่ข้าได้กล่าวไว้ตอนเจ้ามาครั้งก่อน นี่คือการแลกเปลี่ยนชั่วนิรันดร์ เจ้าน่าจะเข้าใจเงื่อนไขดี" เรดสกัลกล่าว "แต่ถ้าเจ้าอยากให้ข้าพูดสิ่งที่เจ้าเบาใจ งั้นข้าจะกล่าวว่า ถ้าเจ้าเชื่อว่าคืนมณีแล้วจะได้คนรักของเจ้าคืนมา งั้นก็ทำซะ"

นั่นคือทั้งหมดที่เธออยากได้ยิน

วันด้ากัดฟันกรอดก่อนเดินผ่านผู้นำทางโดยไม่หันหลังกลับ เธอเดินไปที่ปลายหน้าผา และคว้ามณีวิญญาณออกมาอีกครั้ง มณีวิญญาณส่องสว่างจ้าในฝ่ามือเธอรอให้เธอโยนมันลงไป หากเธอโยนลงไปแล้ว ภารกิจคืนมณีของเธอก็จะสิ้นสุดลง

วันด้ายื่นมือไปพ้นหน้าผา เตรียมปล่อยมณี

เธอหลับตา เพราะไม่อยากเห็นมันตอนหายไปจากมือเธอเหมือนตอนนั้น

ตอนที่เธอปล่อยนาตาชาไป

\---

"เธอพาเราขึ้นไปได้มั้ย"

วันด้าเสกพลังให้ทั้งเธอและคนรักลอยขึ้นเหนือพื้น ก่อนพาตัวไปยังจุดหนึ่งของสันเขา พวกเธอมาถึงวอร์เมียร์ได้สักพักแล้ว เธอสังเกตว่าตั้งแต่มาเหยียบที่นี่พลังของเธอต้องใช้แรงมากกว่าเดิมถึงจะเรียกใช้ได้ มันลำบากมากขึ้นเมื่อเธอใกล้ถึงจุดหมายเข้าไปทุกที

"วันด้า เธอโอเคนะ" นาตาชาถามเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายหอบหนักหลังใช้พลังเสร็จ

"มันกำลังหายไป ฉันรู้สึกได้" วันด้าบอกนาตาชาระหว่างที่พวกเธอเดินต่อไปเรื่อยๆ

"เธอจะกลับไปรอบนยานก่อนก็ได้"

วันด้าส่ายหัว

"ฉันจะอยู่กับคุณ เรามาไกลขนาดนี้แล้ว"

นาตาชายิ้มให้วันด้าก่อนยื่นมือให้เธอ

"งั้นอยู่ข้างฉันไว้นะ"

"ค่ะ"

แม่มดจับมือสายลับก่อนเดินต่อไปข้างหน้า

ทางขึ้นวอร์เมียร์ต่อจากนั้นเต็มไปด้วยอุปสรรค พวกเธอต้องปีนเขาหลายจุดจนกระทั่ง...

"ขอต้อนรับ"

นาตาชาควักปืนออกจากกระเป๋าแล้วเล็งไปที่เจ้าของเสียงอย่างรวดเร็ว

"นาตาชา ธิดาแห่งไอแวน" ผู้คุ้มครองมณีพูดกับสายลับก่อนหันไปหาแม่มดที่ยืนอยู่ข้างหลัง "วันด้า ธิดาแห่งโอเลค"

วันด้าพยายามเสกพลังอีกครั้ง แต่พบว่าไม่มีอะไรออกมาจากปลายนิ้วเธอเลยแม้แต่น้อย

"ไม่ต้องกังวล" เรดสกัลพูด "พลังของเจ้ายังอยู่ มันเพียงแค่หายไปชั่วคราว สำหรับที่นี่ พลังเดียวที่สามารถใช้ได้ในที่แห่งนี้คือพลังจากมณีเม็ดอื่นเท่านั้น อย่างน้อยจนกว่าจะมีผู้ใดได้มณีไปครอง"

วันด้าขมวดคิ้ว พลังที่เธอใช้อยู่ไม่ได้มาจากมณีหรอกเหรอ

"คุณเป็นใคร" นาตาชาถาม ปืนยังคงไม่ลด

"คิดซะว่าข้าเป็นไกด์..." เรดสกัลกล่าว "ให้เจ้า และทุกคนที่ตามหามณีวิญญาณ..."

"เยี่ยมเลย" นาตาชาพูด "บอกมาว่ามันอยู่ไหน แล้วจะไม่กวนอีก"

"ถ้าง่ายอย่างนั้นก็ดีสิ..." เรดสกัลยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยก่อนหันหลังให้พวกเขา "เชิญทางนี้..."

นาตาชาตั้งท่าจะเดินตามไปแต่วันด้าจับมือเธอไว้

"แนท ฉันว่านี่ไม่เข้าท่าเลย"

"ทำไมล่ะ"

"ฉันไม่ไว้ใจเขา ถ้าเกิดเป็นกับดักขึ้นมาล่ะ"

"ก็กำจัดเขาซะ อย่างที่เราถนัดไง"

วันด้าลังเลเล็กน้อยก่อนยอมปล่อยให้นาตาชาเดินตามหลังผู้นำทางไป เธอเดินตามทั้งสองไปแม้ว่ายังคงหวาดระแวงอยู่ก็ตาม

เมื่อทั้งสองมาถึงหน้าผาสูงชัน เรดสกัลได้เอ่ยปากอีกครั้ง

"สิ่งที่ตามหาอยู่ตรงหน้าเจ้าแล้ว พร้อมกับสิ่งที่เจ้ากลัว"

นาตาชาหันไปหาเรดสกัลก่อนมองดูพื้นที่อยู่ใต้หน้าผา

"มณีอยู่ข้างล่าง"

"สำหรับคนเดียว ส่วนอีกคนหนึ่ง..."

วันด้ารู้สึกถึงความเย็นยะเยือกในแบบที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน ทุกส่วนในตัวเธอกำลังขอร้องให้พาคนตรงหน้าออกไปจากที่นี่ซะ

"การจะได้ครองมณี เจ้าต้องสูญเสียซึ่งสิ่งที่รัก" วันด้าตัวแข็งทื่อเมื่อได้ฟังประโยคที่เหลือ "การแลกเปลี่ยนที่มิอาจแลกคืน..."

เธอรู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองสั่นไปหมดทั้งร่าง

"วิญญาณ แลกวิญญาณ..."

นาตาชาที่พยายามเข้มแข็งยังรู้สึกได้ว่าตัวเองตัวสั่นไม่แพ้กัน เธอหันไปพบว่าวันด้ากำลังมองเธออย่างวิตก เธอพาวันด้าเดินไปอีกทางให้ไกลจากเรดสกัล

"เฮ้ๆ"

วันด้าพูดตะกุกตะกัก เธอเรียบเรียงคำพูดไม่ถูก เธอไม่อาจรับเงื่อนไขที่พวกเธอจะต้องทำได้หากต้องการมณี อารมณ์ของเธอตีไปมามั่วไปหมด ทั้งสับสน ทั้งโกรธ ทั้งกลัว เธอไม่รู้ว่าเธอควรแสดงสีหน้าแบบไหนให้นาตาชาเห็น ที่ออกมาจากปากเธอมีเพียง...

"เราน่าจะเลือกภารกิจอื่น เราไม่น่ามาเลย" วันด้าจับมือนาตาชาอย่างแน่นหนา

"ฉันรู้ แม่มดน้อย" นาตาชาใช้ชื่อเล่นของเธอเพื่อพยายามปลอบ "แต่ถ้าเราไม่ได้มณีไป ล้านล้านชีวิตจะยังสูญ"

"มันไม่แฟร์..."

"มันไม่เคยแฟร์อยู่แล้ว" นาตาชาจับมือวันด้ากลับ "ถ้าให้เลือกได้ฉันก็ไม่อยากทำหรอก"

"งั้นก็ไม่ต้องทำ เรากลับกันไปก่อนก็ได้"

"แล้วจะให้บอกกับทีมว่ายังไง"

วันด้าอยากตอบแต่ไม่รู้จะตอบนาตาชาว่าอะไร พวกเธอรู้ดี หนึ่งในพวกเธอสองคนจะต้องเอามณีกลับไปในวันนี้

"งั้นฉันทำเอง"

"อะไรนะ"

"ให้ฉันทำเถอะ" วันด้าพูด "ให้ฉันได้ไถ่บาปที่ช่วยอัลตรอนและพังบ้านเกิดฉันเถอะนะ"

"ไม่ได้หรอก"

"ทำไมล่ะ!"

"เธอเด็กกว่าฉันตั้งห้าปีนะ" นาตาชาพูด "และเธอก็รู้นี่นาว่าก่อนอเวนเจอร์สฉันทำอะไรมาบ้าง บาปที่เธอทำเทียบกับฉันไม่ติดด้วยซ้ำ"

"ฉัน...ฉัน..."

"ไม่อยากให้มันจบแบบนี้ใช่มั้ย เชื่อเถอะฉันก็ไม่อยาก" นาตาชายิ้มอย่างเศร้าโศก

วันด้าส่ายหัวเมื่อรู้ว่านาตาชากำลังจะพูดอะไรต่อ

"แนท ไม่ว่าคุณจะคิดอะไร หยุดซะ เราจะไม่บอกลากันที่นี่หรอกนะ"

นาตาชาก้มหน้าด้วยความรู้สึกผิด

"แม้ต้องสูญเสีย..." นาตาชาพูดออกมาก่อนสบตากับวันด้า

วันด้าส่ายหัวหนักกว่าเดิม น้ำตาคลอ

"อย่าเลยนะ..."

นาตาชาดึงหัวของวันด้า หน้าผากของพวกเธอสัมผัสกัน

"ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่าง"

วันด้าส่ายหัว เธอห้ามน้ำตาไม่ไหวอีกต่อไป เธอยอมให้นาตาชาจูบเพื่อมอบความอบอุ่นอย่างเดียวที่มีบนดาวนี้

ทันใดนั้น เหมือนนาตาชาคาดการณ์ทุกอย่างล่วงหน้า เธอจับวันด้าทุ่มใส่พื้นจนตัวเธอขยับไม่ได้ แต่เธอลืมไปว่าตัวเองเคยฝึกวันด้าให้โต้กลับหากไม่มีพลังด้วย เมื่อวันด้าเตะขานาตาชาจนเสียหลักแล้วขโมยที่ช็อตไฟฟ้าของเธอออกมาใช้แทน

"ฉันสิต้องขอบคุณ" เธอพูดก่อนยิงที่ช็อตใส่คนรักตัวเอง

" **อั่ก!!!** "

วันด้าหันกลับไปที่หน้าผา เธอหลับตาและนึกถึงครอบครัวของตัวเอง เธอจินตนาการเห็นพวกเขาอยู่เบื้องล่าง รอให้เธอลงไป เธอออกวิ่งไปยังหน้าผานั้น

แต่นาตาชาสลัดที่ช็อตออกได้รีบลุกแล้ววิ่งตามวันด้า เธอยิงที่ช็อตใส่วันด้าจนล้มลงไปก่อนวิ่งตรงไปยังผา เธอตั้งท่ากระโดดแต่วันด้ารีบลุกมาคว้ามือเธอได้ซะก่อน ส่งผลให้วันด้าล้มตามจนเธอกระแทกกับพื้น

"อย่าไปนะ!!!" น้ำตาของทั้งสองคนไหลไม่หยุด นาตาชาเริ่มร้องตามเมื่อเห็นว่าอารมณ์ของวันด้าถึงขีดสุด "คุณขึ้นมาก่อน ฉันจะดึงคุณขึ้นให้ มันต้องมีทางอื่นสิ คุณจะไปตอนนี้ไม่ได้ ฉันไม่ยอม!!!"

วันด้าพยายามใช้เท้าตัวเองเกี่ยวพื้นไว้ แต่เพราะน้ำหนักของนาตาชาทำให้วันด้าถูกลากตามเธอไปด้วยเรื่อยๆ

"ร...เราไม่มีเวลาแล้ว"

เธอรู้ว่าถ้าไม่ให้วันด้าปล่อยเธอไป จะไม่มีใครได้มณีวิญญาณเลยแม้แต่คนเดียว ทั้งหมดนี้จะสูญเปล่าและคนที่ถูกดีดนิ้วจะไม่มีวันฟื้น แต่อารมณ์ของวันด้าอยู่เหนือตรรกะความเป็นจริงไปแล้ว และนาตาชาคิดไว้อีกทางคือหากเธอขึ้นไปได้สำเร็จ วันด้าจะกระโดดลงไปแทนเธออย่างไม่ลังเลแน่

"ไม่ ไม่เอา!! ฉันไม่อยากเสียคนที่ฉันรักไปอีกแล้ว!!!" เธอตะคอกอย่างเจ็บปวด ทั้งพ่อแม่เธอ ปิเอโตร วิชั่น และคนที่เธอรักหมดใจในเวลานี้อย่างนาตาชา เธอรู้สึกได้ว่าอนาคตที่สวยงามของเธอกำลังจะพังทลาย

"มันจะไม่เป็นไร วันด้า"

"ไม่ อย่า ฉันขอร้อง!!"

สีหน้าของวันด้าทำให้นาตาชาเจ็บปวดเหลือเกิน มันหนักหนากว่าตอนที่เห็นวันด้ากอดศพวิชั่นเสียอีก เธออยากผลักตัวเองขึ้นไปยอมให้วันด้าด่าและทุบตีใส่เธอที่คิดทำอะไรโง่ๆ แต่เมื่อเธอเห็นยานอวกาศกำลังร่อนลงมาจากท้องฟ้าทำให้ทางเลือกของเธอไม่เหลือแล้ว

"ฉันขอโทษ"

วันด้าส่ายหัวพลางรั้งข้อมือเธอแน่นขึ้นอีก

" **ได้โปรด!!!** "

"ฉันรักเธอ"

" **แนท!!!** "

นาตาชากระโดดถีบตัวเองออกจากหน้าผา มือของทั้งคู่หลุดออก หัวใจของวันด้าตายไปพร้อมกับคนรักที่ร่วงลงสู่พื้น เสียงกรีดร้องสุดทรมานของคนที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ดังสะท้อนไปทั่วดาวเคราะห์ แสงสีขาวสว่างวาบจากท้องฟ้า และทุกอย่างก็ดำมืด

เมื่อสติเธอกลับมา มณีวิญญาณก็มาอยู่ที่ฝ่ามือเธอเรียบร้อยแล้ว เมื่อเธอกลับไปถึงโลกอนาคต เธอยังคงช็อคกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น เธอจำไม่ได้ว่าเธอส่งมณีวิญญาณให้โทนี่ตั้งแต่ตอนไหน หรือเห็นพวกเขาสร้างถุงมือขึ้นมาใหม่สำเร็จตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ หรือเห็นศาสตราจารย์ฮัลค์สวมถุงมือดีดนิ้วตามด้วยโดนยานอวกาศเหนือฐานยิงถล่มใส่ตอนใด

จนกระทั่งมีประตูมิติขนกองทัพมาสู้กับธานอส เธอถึงรู้ว่ามันได้ผลจริง เธอได้ยินเสียงกัปตันอเมริกาพูดเปิดศึกสุดท้ายอย่างเป็นทางการ เธอลุยไปพร้อมกับคนอื่น จัดการสมุนธานอสเท่าที่เธอทำได้ จนกระทั่ง...

"คลิ้นท์!" วันด้าเห็นคนที่พี่ชายเธอเคยช่วยชีวิตไว้ปรากฏตัว เธอวิ่งไปกอดเขาด้วยความดีใจ

"ไง ไอ้หนู" เขาคลายกอดจากเธอเพราะรู้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่เวลาสังสรรค์ "ฉันวางมือไปสักห้านาที แล้วทุกอย่างก็เละเป็นขี้ไปหมด"

วันด้าหัวเราะเมื่อนึกได้ว่าคลิ้นท์เคยพูดทำนองแบบเดียวกันตอนพาเธอหนีจากวิชั่น

"ก็ยังไม่รู้หรอกนะว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง แต่จะสู้เต็มที่เหมือนเคยก็แล้วกัน" คลิ้นท์ดึงธนูออกมาจากหลังแล้วยิงใส่ศัตรู "ระหว่างทางก็เล่าให้ด้วยล่ะจะได้ตามทัน"

วันด้าพยักหน้าก่อนกลับเข้าสู่โหมดต่อสู้

\---

เธอเห็นธอร์ สตีฟ และโทนี่พยายามแย่งมณีอย่างสุดพลังระหว่างที่เธอจัดการกองทัพไปอีกชุด แม้แต่แครอลที่ธานอสหัวโขกไม่ติดยังเผลอพลาดท่าเลย เธอรู้ว่าถ้าหากเธอไม่ทำอะไรสักอย่าง คราวนี้ทุกคนจะได้ตายจริง และเพราะมันเป็นสาเหตุหลักทำให้เธอเสียทุกอย่างไป เธอจึงอยากปิดบัญชีมันอีกครั้งให้จบ

เธอพาตัวเองมายืนต่อหน้าศัตรู... ธานอสสวมถุงมืออีกครั้งพอดีและพร้อมดีด แสงมณีหกสีสว่างวาบไปทั่วร่างของเขา เขาหันมาเห็นวันด้ากำลังจ้องเขาด้วยสายตาอาฆาต

"เจ้าบังอาจ พรากทุกสิ่งไปจากข้า..."

"ข้าไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำ เจ้าเป็นใคร"

"เดี๋ยวก็รู้..."

พลังของเธอระเบิดออกมาในคราวเดียว สร้างความตกใจให้กับศัตรูรอบด้าน วันด้าลอยตัวจากพื้นดิน ดวงตาเธอเต็มไปด้วยความแค้นพร้อมทำลายทุกอย่างที่พรากสิ่งที่เธอรักไป

เพื่อวิชั่นและนาตาชา

พลังของเธอพุ่งใส่กองทัพของธานอสที่อยู่ใกล้เธอทั้งหมด ร่างของพวกเขาถูกพลังเธอบดขยี้เพียงเสี้ยววิ จากชุดยูนิฟอร์มอเวนเจอร์สเดิมของเธอเปลี่ยนเป็นชุดใหม่ มงกุฎสีแดงประดับเหนือหน้าผาก สร้างความตกตะลึงให้กับทุกฝ่าย แม้แต่มหาจอมเวทย์อย่างดร.สเตรนจ์ก็ตาค้างไปตามกัน เพราะผลลัพธ์ที่เขาคาดไว้ก่อนหน้ามันช่างต่างกันมากเพราะตอนใช้มณีเวลาส่องอนาคต ไม่มีฉากนี้ปรากฏให้เขาเห็นเลยในตลอด 14,000,605 แบบ

สเตรนจ์เอ่ยชื่อในตำนานออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว

"[สการ์เล็ต วิทช์](https://youtu.be/iq_3hCpHs9c?t=110)"

สการ์เล็ตวิทช์เรียกมณีที่อยู่กับถุงมือสร้างใหม่มาที่ตัว มณีทุกเม็ดหลุดออกจากตำแหน่งของมันมารวมที่มือขวาของเธอแทน แสงสีจากมณีสว่างไสวบนหลังมือเธอราวกับเธอกำลังใส่ถุงมือล่องหน ตาที่สะท้อนแสงมณีของเธอแสดงให้ธานอสเห็นว่าเธอรับมือพลังของมณีได้หมดโดยไม่มีผลกระทบแม้แต่น้อย

ธานอสถอยหลังไปสองสามก้าว เมื่อเธอเอียงคอเล็กน้อยก่อนหลับตาและ...

ดีดนิ้ว

พลังของมณีแผ่รังสีกระจายไปทั่วสนามรบ

กองทัพทั้งหมดของธานอสเริ่มสลายกลายเป็นฝุ่นไปทีละคน ยานอวกาศขนาดใหญ่ยักษ์ที่ลอยอยู่เหนืออากาศทุกลำสลายเป็นฝุ่นไปตามกัน จนเหลือเพียงธานอสเพียงคนเดียวที่อยู่ต่อหน้าเธอ เขารู้สึกกลัวและไม่คิดว่ามนุษย์ที่อยู่ตรงหน้าจะมีพลังมหาศาลขนาดนี้...

เขาสลายตามทุกอย่างไปในเวลาต่อมา...

วันด้าที่เห็นว่าทุกอย่างจบลงแล้วจึงลดตัวลงพื้นดิน มณีทุกเม็ดบนฝ่ามือเธอร่วงใส่พื้นเหมือนหินธรรมดาทั่วไป

"มันไม่ได้ผล..."

"อะไรไม่ได้ผล วันด้า เธอเพิ่งกำจัดธานอสไปนะ"

วันด้าส่ายหัว เธอหันไปหาคลิ้นท์ก่อนทรุดตัวลงกับพื้น

"แนท..." วันด้าปล่อยให้น้ำตาสองข้างไหลออกมา "แนทไม่กลับมาแล้ว แนทไม่มีวันกลับมาแล้ว..."

นั่นคือช่วงขณะที่ทุกคนได้รู้ว่าวันด้าไม่ได้เพียงใช้มณีจัดการธานอสและกองทัพทั้งหมดของเขาอย่างเดียว เธอดีดนิ้วเพื่อให้นาตาชากลับมาด้วย แต่วันด้ารู้ทันทีตั้งแต่ตอนดีดนิ้วว่ามันไม่ได้ผล ความจริงเธอรู้อยู่แก่ใจตั้งแต่บรูซดีดนิ้วแล้ว

วันด้าตั้งท่าจะเรียกมณีมาที่มือตัวเองอีกครั้งแต่คลิ้นท์รู้ทันทีว่าวันด้าคิดจะทำอะไร เขารีบคว้ามณีอวกาศไปก่อนที่เธอจะเรียกมณีทุกเม็ดมาได้สำเร็จ

"หยุดนะ"

"ปล่อยฉัน ให้ฉันไปอยู่กับพวกเขาเถอะ ฉันไม่ไหวแล้ว..." วันด้าขอร้องคลิ้นท์ น้ำตาไม่หยุดไหล เธอต้องการมณีแต่เธอก็ไม่ต้องการทำร้ายคนที่เธอเพิ่งฟื้นชีวิตกลับมาเช่นกัน

"ฟังฉัน แนทไม่ได้สละชีวิตตัวเองเพื่อที่จะให้เธอตายตามไปหรอก..." คลิ้นท์เองก็เสียใจไม่แพ้วันด้าเหมือนกันเมื่อรู้ว่าเพื่อนตายของตัวเองเสียชีวิตไปแล้ว แต่เขาจะไม่ยอมให้คนที่แนทรักเป็นอะไรไปแน่

ด้านวันด้าเองนึกถึงคำพูดสุดท้ายก่อนนาตาชาปล่อยมือเธอไป

_"มันจะไม่เป็นไร"_

เธออยากถามนาตาชาว่ามันจะไม่เป็นไรได้ไง

มันไม่มีทางไม่เป็นไร มันจะไม่มีวันไม่เป็นไร

ผู้พิชิตสงครามระดับจักรวาลทรุดตัวลงอีกครั้งและคร่ำครวญดั่งเป็นคนพ่ายศึกเสียเอง

เหล่าอเวนเจอร์สที่อยู่ในสนามได้แต่ก้มหน้าไว้อาลัยให้กับผู้เสียสละในศึกนี้

ทุกอย่างไม่มีวันเป็นเหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไป...

\---

เธอทำไม่ได้

เธอปล่อยมณีไปไม่ได้

มณีเม็ดนี้คือสิ่งสุดท้ายที่นาตาชาทิ้งไว้ให้ และไทม์ไลน์ของมิตินี้ก็เปลี่ยนไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำ ไม่มีธานอสที่จะไปสละชีวิตลูกสาวของเขาเพื่อมณีเม็ดนี้แล้ว ดังนั้นไม่มีความจำเป็นสำหรับเธอที่จะต้องคืนมณีอีกต่อไป...

วันด้าเก็บมณีเข้ากระเป๋า แล้วกลับสู่โลกอนาคตที่เธอจากมา

\---

เธอโกหก

เธอโกหกทุกคนว่าเธอคืนมณีไปแล้วและรีบบินกลับบ้านทันทีโดยไม่รอให้ใครได้จังหวะถาม แต่ทุกคนเข้าใจเธอดี เธอสูญเสียมากเกินไป เสียเกินกว่าที่จะพูดคุยเปิดใจกับใครได้ถ้าไม่ใช่คนที่เธอไว้ใจและสนิทจริง

เธอตัดสินใจว่าจะให้มณีเม็ดนั้นอยู่กับเธอสักพัก อย่างน้อยหากเป็นการแลกเปลี่ยน มันก็คือตัวแทนของนาตาชา เมื่อเธอพร้อม เธอจะฝังมันลงดินและไม่พูดอะไรถึงมันอีก เธอเปลี่ยนใจไม่บินกลับไปมิสซูรี่แต่มุ่งตรงไปอีกทาง

เวสต์วิว นิวเจอร์ซีย์

บ้านของเธอ

เมื่อเธอกลับมาถึงหน้าบ้าน เธอเปลี่ยนชุดกลับเป็นชุดธรรมดา เธอแอบยิ้มเล็กน้อยเมื่อพบว่าเพื่อนบ้านเธอยังคิดถึงเธออยู่ มีข้อความแสดงความเสียใจเรื่องนาตาชาวางไว้ในตู้จดหมาย เธอเก็บจดหมายทุกฉบับก่อนเปิดประตูบ้านและเดินเข้าไปในนั้นเป็นครั้งแรกในรอบสามเดือน

ทันใดนั้น เธอพบบางอย่างตั้งอยู่บนโต๊ะรับแขก

มันเป็นกล่องเล็กสี่เหลี่ยม เธออ่านข้อความในกระดาษที่ถูกเทปกาวติดไว้บนกล่องใบน้อยใบนั้นดู มีลายมือของใครสักคนเขียนไว้ว่า

'ถึง นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ ขอให้โชคดีกับวันด้าค่าา!!! - แอกเนส'

วันด้าดึงแผ่นกระดาษออกและเปิดดูของที่อยู่ในกล่อง เธอพบว่าข้างในนั้นมีแหวนคู่ที่สั่งทำพิเศษจากร้านอยู่สองวง จากหลักฐานคาตาทำให้วันด้ามีข้อสรุปอย่างเดียวที่สมเหตุสมผลที่สุด

นาตาชากำลังจะขอเธอแต่งงาน...

นาตาชากำลังจะขอเธอแต่งงาน...

นาตาชากำลังจะขอเธอแต่งงาน...

ไม่ได้มีแต่มณีที่นาตาชาทิ้งไว้ให้...

ความหมายของมันมีอีกหลายแง่ การแต่งงานไม่ใช่แค่จุดเริ่มต้นขั้นต่อไปของความสัมพันธ์ แต่เป็นหลักฐานที่แสดงว่านาตาชาพร้อมจะใช้ชีวิตที่เหลือไปกับวันด้า ทั้งดีหรือร้าย หรืออะไรก็ตามที่จะเกิดขึ้นต่อไปในอนาคต เธอพร้อมเผชิญหน้าไปด้วยกัน ดั่งคำปฏิญาณที่บาทหลวงให้คู่รักปฏิญาณตนในพิธี

ความจริงที่เธอได้รู้ทำให้วันด้ามีความสุขเหลือเกิน แต่เมื่อนึกได้ว่าเจ้าของแหวนไม่อยู่บนโลกนี้นั้นไม่ต่างกับการได้เห็นคนรักของเธอตายต่อหน้าอีกรอบ แผลในใจที่เธอพยายามรักษามานานถูกเปิดออกอีกครั้งและแผลนั้นกว้างกว่าเดิม...

"แนท..."

วันด้ารับความเจ็บปวดนี้ไม่ไหวแล้ว เธอทรุดตัวลงกับพื้นบ้าน น้ำตาของเธอไหลออกมาราวกับสายเลือด กล่องแหวนตกใส่พื้นโดยที่เธอไม่รู้ตัว

"แนท.. แนท.."

เธอคร่ำครวญชื่อคนรักซ้ำไปซ้ำมา เธออยากเจอนาตาชาอีกครั้ง เธอไม่อยากกลับไปอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยวอีก แต่โชคชะตาก็เล่นตลกกับเธอเสมอ และเธอเกลียดมันจับใจ เธอเกลียดตัวเองที่ตอนนาตาชาไปเธอไม่ได้บอกรักตอบด้วยซ้ำ

"กลับมา..." วันด้าสะอื้น "ได้โปรด..."

เธอรู้...

ยังไงนาตาชาก็ไม่มีวันกลับมา...

เธออยากตาย...

เธออยากย้อนเวลาไปหยุดคลิ้นท์ไม่ให้ห้ามเธอดีดนิ้วให้ตัวเองตายไปซะ...

เธอไม่อยากอยู่บนโลกที่ไม่เหลืออะไรให้เธออีกต่อไป...

"นาตาเลีย..."

วันด้านั่งร้องไห้อยู่กลางบ้านอย่างนั้นจนกระทั่ง...

เธอไม่รู้ว่าเสื้อผ้าเธอเปลี่ยนไปเป็นชุดแม่มดตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ หรือว่าของในบ้านเริ่มบินลอยไปลอยมาอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้ตั้งแต่ตอนไหน เธอไม่รู้สึกถึงมณีวิญญาณที่ส่องแสงสว่างจ้าหรือพลังสีแดงมหาศาลที่ออกมาจากร่างเธอเสียด้วยซ้ำ และไม่รู้ด้วยว่าพลังเหล่านั้นไหลไปยังมณีทั้งหมด

ทันใดนั้น มณีเม็ดนั้นระเบิดออก พลังสีส้มจากมณีผลักทุกอย่างกระเด็นไปรวมทั้งตัววันด้า เธอรู้สึกว่าตัวเองถูกโยนกระแทกใส่ผนังบ้านก่อนล้มลงกับพื้น เธอไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่ และมันเกิดขึ้นได้ยังไง

เมื่อเธอได้สติ เธอพบว่าบ้านของเธออยู่ในสภาพเละเทะไปหมด โทรทัศน์ โซฟา โต๊ะ เก้าอี้กระจัดกระจายไปคนละทาง บ้างยังใช้ได้ แต่บ้างก็ชำรุดหักเป็นท่อนๆ ของที่วางบนชั้นวางของบางชิ้นตกลงมาแตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ

จนกระทั่งเธอเห็นบางอย่างปรากฏที่กลางบ้านแทนมณี เป็นร่างของคนๆหนึ่ง คนที่เธอพยายามทำใจว่าไม่มีวันกลับมาแล้วตลอดสามเดือน คนที่เธอตั้งใจไว้ว่าจะใช้ชีวิตร่วมด้วยถึงวันสุดท้ายของชีวิตจนกระทั่งเหตุการณ์ที่วอร์เมียร์ทำทุกอย่างพังพินาศ เธอไม่รู้สึกว่าตัวเองน้ำตาไหลอีกรอบจนกระทั่งคนๆนั้นเงยหน้าลุกตัวขึ้นมาสบตาเธอและเรียกชื่อเธอ

"วันด้า?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha in Soul World, Natasha & Wanda's happy ending (?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> Original Story : Jac Schaeffer

ตั้งแต่เหตุการณ์อัลตรอนและวันด้าเข้าร่วมกับอเวนเจอร์สอย่างเป็นทางการ เธอรู้ว่าวันด้ามีพรสวรรค์ แต่พลังจิตของเธอไม่พอหากต้องพาเธอลงสนามจริง เธอต้องได้รับการฝึกหากพลังเธอใช้การไม่ได้ขึ้นมาหรือถูกต่อสู้ระยะประชิด ดังนั้น เวลาแยกฝึกส่วนตัว เธอมักให้วันด้าพยายามใช้ร่างกายของเธอมากกว่าพลังต่อสู้มากกว่า

" **โอ๊ย!!** " วันด้าร้องหลังถูกนาตาชาจับทุ่มเป็นครั้งที่หก

"ฉันบอกแล้วใช่มั้ยว่าอย่าออมมือ" นาตาชาปล่อยมือที่รัดคอวันด้าออก "ของจริงศัตรูไม่เอาเธอไว้แบบฉันหรอกนะ"

"แต่ฉันมีพลังจิต"

"มีหรือไม่มีก็ต้องรู้ พลังจิตไม่ใช่ข้ออ้างที่จะมาบอกว่าเธอไม่ต้องฝึก" นาตาชาดึงตัววันด้าลุกขึ้นนั่ง "เธออาจคิดว่านี่ไม่มีประโยชน์สำหรับคนอย่างเธอ แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับฉันกับสตีฟ"

"คุณอยากให้ฉันเป็นสายลับเหมือนคุณเหรอ"

"ใช่ ประมาณนั้น" นาตาชาเดินไปหยิบผ้าผืนใหญ่ที่มุมห้องก่อนโยนส่งให้วันด้า วันด้ารับก่อนเช็ดเหงื่อที่ผุดตามใบหน้าตัวเองหลังฝึกกับสายลับมาเป็นชั่วโมง นาตาชาเสริมต่อ "งานเราไม่ได้มีแค่รับมือกับเอเลี่ยนนะ วันด้า เรารับมือกับทุกอย่างที่เป็นภัยต่อเราและต่อโลก ซึ่งก็มีบางงานที่เปิดเผยตัวตนได้ แต่บางงานเราต้องแทรกซึม สู้อย่างเดียวไม่พอ ต้องรู้แผนศัตรู รู้เป้าหมายด้วย ถ้าเธอใช้พลังจิตสู้กับงานที่ไม่ควรใช้ จบ แผนแตก เราแพ้ทันที"

"ยังฟังไม่ขึ้นเท่าไหร่ พลังของฉันเข้าถึงจิตคน แค่ฉันคิดแป๊บเดียวทุกคนก็คว่ำหมดแล้ว"

"ยิ่งที่เธอพูดนั่นแหละ ฉันถึงยิ่งอยากให้เธอฝึก วันด้า" นาตาชากลับมาหาเธอก่อนนั่งข้างๆ "เธอประมาท และเพราะความประมาทจะทำให้ทุกอย่างแย่ลง หรือเธออยากให้มันแย่ลง?"

"ไม่นี่" วันด้าขมวดคิ้วและส่ายหัว "ฉันจะอยากให้ทุกอย่างแย่ลงไปทำไม"

"งั้นเธอก็ต้องฝึกต่อ และต้องจัดการสำเนียงโซโคเวียของเธอด้วย เธอพูดเสียงอย่างนั้นทุกคนรู้แน่นอนว่าเธอมาจากไหน" นาตาชาลุกก่อนหันมาประจันหน้าเธออีกครั้ง ตั้งท่าพร้อมรับ "มา วันด้า ชนะฉันให้ได้"

"ฉันจะไม่ออมมือนะ" วันด้าพูด

"จัดมาเลย ไม่ต้องกลัวฉันเจ็บ"

นาตาชาทุ่มวันด้า ชนะแม่มดซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า เธอรับหมัดของวันด้าได้ทุกหมัด เอาขาหลบหลังวันด้าพยายามใช้ขาเตะ และเมื่อวันด้าจะจับเธอทุ่ม เธอขยับตัวนิดเดียววันด้าก็เผลอปล่อยเธอหลุดมือไปได้อยู่ดี

จนกระทั่งครั้งที่ห้าสิบหก ที่นาตาชาตกหลุมพรางวันด้าได้สำเร็จ นาตาชาถูกวันด้าจับทุ่มพื้นได้ในที่สุด

"ฉันชนะ" วันด้ายิ้มก่อนปล่อยนาตาชาออก

"เก่งมาก" นาตาชาหอบเหนื่อยหลังวันด้าทำสำเร็จ "แม่มดน้อย"

"คุณเรียกฉันว่าไงนะ"

นาตาชาเผลอหลุดปากจนได้

"ไม่ได้เรียกอะไรนี่" เธอรีบแก้ตัว

"เรียกสิ" วันด้าทิ้งตัวนอนข้างนาตาชา "คุณเรียกฉันแม่มดน้อย"

"ก็เธอมีพลัง...จะให้เรียกเธออย่างอื่นว่าอะไรล่ะถ้าไม่ใช่แม่มด" นาตาชาพูด "ถ้าเธอไม่ชอบ ฉันไม่เรียกเธออย่างนั้นอีกก็ได้นะ"

"ฉันแค่ถามเฉยๆ ยังไม่ได้บอกคุณเลยว่าไม่ชอบ" วันด้าพูด

"งั้นหรอกเหรอ"

"ชื่อนี้...ก็น่ารักดี..." วันด้าพึมพำและหลบหน้านาตาชา นาตาชาไม่รู้เลยว่าวันด้ากำลังแสดงสีหน้าอะไรอยู่

"นึกว่าหน้าบึ้งเป็นอยู่อย่างเดียวซะอีก" นาตาชาพูด

"คุณคิดว่าฉันมีหน้าเดียว?"

"มั้ง"

"ฮะๆ"

นาตาชาสอนต่ออีกหน่อย "จะเป็นสายลับ เธอต้องหัดเปลี่ยนลุคด้วย"

"ฉันต้องเปลี่ยนอะไรบ้าง"

"ทรงผม สไตล์เสื้อผ้า สีเล็บเธอ"

วันด้ายกมือขึ้นมาดูเล็บตัวเอง เล็บเธอสีดำทมิฬ เธอคิดว่าเรื่องเล็บเธอทำได้อยู่แล้ว แต่ว่า...

"ฉันขอไม่ไว้ผมสั้นได้มั้ย ฉันชอบผมยาว"

"ก็ได้ แต่ต้องย้อมผมแทน"

"คุณคิดว่าฉันควรย้อมสีอะไร"

"สีส้ม..." นาตาชาตอบแทบจะทันที เมื่อเธอตั้งสติได้ภายหลังจึงรีบแก้คำตอบให้วันด้าคิดว่าเธอแค่แนะนำ "สีแดง สีบลอนด์ ความจริงเอาสีอะไรก็ได้แหละ วันด้า เอาเป็นสีที่เธอชอบก็พอ"

"เข้าใจแล้ว"

"แค่นี้สำหรับวันนี้" นาตาชาลุกจากที่และดึงวันด้าขึ้น "ไปพักผ่อนได้แล้วล่ะ เจอกันตอนมื้อค่ำ"

"ค่ะ"

"โอ้ เกือบลืม" นาตาชาหันกลับมาหาวันด้า "ก่อนไปขอคำตอบหน่อยสิ"

"คุณจะถามอะไรฉัน"

"ครั้งหน้าเราฝึกอะไรกัน"

วันด้าเหลือบตาคิดอยู่ขณะหนึ่งก่อนตอบ

"แย่งปืนไง"

"เยี่ยมมาก"

"จะร่วมทีมกันต้องผลัดกันฟังสิ" วันด้าพาดผ้าเช็ดตัวบนบ่าก่อนเดินตามนาตาชาออกห้องฝึก "คุณสอนฉันเอง"

ทั้งสองเดินกลับไปก่อนแยกย้ายกันที่โถงใหญ่ นาตาชาเห็นว่ามนุษย์สังเคราะห์มายืนรอแม่มดสาวอยู่แล้ว

"วิชั่น!" วันด้าทักทายด้วยรอยยิ้ม นาตาชาดูพวกเขาเดินไปพร้อมกัน

จนกระทั่งลากอส การก่อการร้ายของรัมโลว์ทำให้เกิดสนธิสัญญาโซโคเวียขึ้นมา สนธิสัญญานั้นอย่างที่รู้กัน มันฉีกอเวนเจอร์สขาดเป็นเสี่ยงๆ หลังการต่อสู้ที่สนามบิน พรรคพวกของฝั่งกัปตันอเมริกาถูกจับหมด นาตาชาได้แต่ยืนมองเหล่าเจ้าหน้าที่คุมตัววันด้าขึ้นรถเหมือนเธอคือตัวร้ายระดับสูง เธอรู้สึกผิดที่เธอได้แต่ยืนตรงนั้น ทำอะไรไม่ได้เลย

และเธอเองก็กลายเป็นคนที่ถูกตามล่าในภายหลังเพราะเธอช่วยสตีฟและบัคกี้หลบหนีไปได้สำเร็จ เธอต้องเอาตัวรอดด้วยตัวเองเพราะไม่มีใครช่วยระวังหลังให้เหมือนตอนทำงานกับหน่วยชีลด์และอเวนเจอร์สแล้ว เธอได้แต่หวังว่าวันด้าจะไม่ถูกทรมานจนเกินไปจนกระทั่ง...

วิชั่นแอบส่งพิกัดเรือนจำราฟท์ให้สตีฟที่หลบซ่อนในวาคานด้า

เธอได้รับข่าวจากสตีฟหลังระหว่างที่หลบซ่อนตัว ทั้งคู่นัดเจอกันก่อนใช้เครื่องเจ็ทที่ได้จากสนามบินบินไปเรือนจำ เธอยอมให้กัปตันลุยเดี่ยวและพาตัวทุกคนออกมา ยกเว้นคลิ้นท์กับสก็อตต์ที่ยอมรับโทษรอพิจารณาให้กลับไปกักบริเวณที่บ้าน สิ่งแรกที่วันด้าทำเมื่อเห็นนาตาชาคือวิ่งมากอด

"เฮ้ ไม่เป็นไรแล้วๆ ฉันอยู่นี่"

"มันเลวร้ายมาก"

"ฉันเข้าใจ แม่มดน้อย แต่เธอปลอดภัยแล้ว"

ปลอดภัยจริงไหม ก็ไม่ แต่อย่างน้อยนาตาชาอยากให้วันด้ารู้สึกว่าตัวเองปลอดภัยก่อนดีกว่าต้องมาระหวาดระแวงกับสิ่งที่อยู่ข้างนอก ใช้เวลาหนึ่งสัปดาห์ที่สตีฟและนาตาชาพาทุกคนหายตัวไปจากเรดาร์ได้สำเร็จ

นาตาชาอยากอยู่ดูแลทุกคน แต่เธอมีเรื่องอื่นที่เธอต้องไปทำ เป็นเรื่องของเธอโดยเฉพาะ และเธอจะลากอเวนเจอร์สไปร่วมกับเรื่องนี้ด้วยไม่ได้ สามคืนหลังจากนั้นเธอทิ้งข้อความให้สตีฟแล้วหายตัวไปอย่างเงียบๆ อย่างที่เธอถนัดมาตลอด เธอไว้ใจว่าสตีฟจะพาทุกคนรอดไปได้สำเร็จ

จนเมื่อเธอกลับมา ทุกอย่างเปลี่ยนไป

"วันด้าอยู่ไหนล่ะ"

"ปารีส" สตีฟตอบระหว่างที่ทั้งสองคนนั่งคุยกันในบาร์ เพราะต้องปิดบังตัวตน สตีฟจึงไว้หนวดเคราเป็นครั้งแรก นาตาชาเองก็ตัดผมสั้นอีกครั้งและย้อมผมเป็นสีบลอนด์ "กับวิชั่น"

"นี่พวกเขา?"

สตีฟไม่รอให้นาตาชาพูดจบก็รู้คำถามทั้งหมด "ใช่..."

"โอ้" นาตาชาเลิกคิ้ว พูดอะไรไม่ออก เธอรู้สึกเหมือนโดนวันด้าจับทุ่มเป็นครั้งที่ร้อย

นาตาชาเคยนึกว่าไม่มีอะไรแย่ไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว เธอกระดกแก้ววิสกี้ที่อยู่บนโต๊ะเข้าปากเต็มๆ

"บ๋อย ฉันขออีกแก้ว"

เธอจะดื่ม ดื่ม ดื่ม เอาให้เมาแหลกไปเลย เย้!!!

แต่ไม่นานนัก เธอเริ่มคิดในมุมใหม่ มันก็ถูกที่วันด้าเลือกวิชั่น เธอเห็นพวกเขาสนิทกันตั้งแต่สมัยยังอยู่ในฐานเสียด้วยซ้ำ แค่เธอไม่ได้สนใจจริงจังเท่านั้นเอง

วิชั่นไม่เหมือนเธอ เขาไม่ใช่คนที่ต้องหลบหนีไปไหน เขาไม่ใช่คนที่โดนหมายหัวตามล่าทั้งในกฎหมายและนอกกฎหมาย เขาไม่ใช่คนที่ทั้งโลกเกรงกลัว กลับกัน เขาคือคนที่ทั้งโลกไว้ใจปกป้องโลกให้ปลอดภัยจากสิ่งชั่วร้ายทั้งในโลกและนอกโลก พลังของเขาปกป้องวันด้าได้สบายๆ

ไม่เหมือนเธอที่กลายเป็นอาชญากรเต็มตัวไปแล้ว แถมพลังวิเศษก็ไม่มี จะเอาตัวเองให้รอดก็ยังเกือบไม่รอดเลย

และนั่นคือเหตุผลเพียงพอที่เธอไม่ควรมีความรู้สึกใดๆให้กับวันด้าทั้งสิ้น

ถึงอย่างนั้น เธอก็อดห่วงไม่ได้

"ไหนว่าเรา...ตกลงกันแล้ว..." นาตาชาบ่นบนเครื่องเจ็ทหลังเธอ สตีฟ และแซมช่วยกันจัดการสมุนของธานอสในสกอตแลนด์ แม้เธอจะแอบดีใจเล็กๆที่เห็นว่าเธอย้อมผมเป็นสีส้มก็ตาม (ทั้งที่ไม่รู้ว่าวันด้าย้อมสีนั้นเพราะเธอเคยบอกไว้หรือเปล่า บางทีเธออาจแค่เลือกสุ่มสีมาเองก็ได้) "อย่าไปไกล รายงานตัว อย่าสุ่มเสี่ยง"

"ขอโทษ" วันด้าตอบ นั่งข้างวิชั่น "แค่อยากได้เวลา"

เธอเดินกลับไปนั่งที่ตัวเองบนเจ็ทก่อนพากันเดินทางกลับบ้าน และระหว่างที่บินไปนั้น เธอสาบานในใจว่าจะปกป้องพวกเขาจากไม่ว่าอะไรก็ตามที่กำลังจะมา

แต่สุดท้าย เธอก็ล้มเหลวอยู่ดี เมื่อเธอถูกพลังมณีบนถุงมือธานอสจับเธอฝังใต้ดินจนขยับไม่ได้ เธอมองวันด้าทำลายมณีอย่างใจสลาย แต่เพียงชั่วครู่ ทุกอย่างก็กลับตาลปัตรเมื่อธานอสใช้มณีเวลาย้อนแก้ไขทุกอย่างและได้มณีจิตใจไปในที่สุด

นาตาชาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าความสัมพันธ์ของสองคนนี้ไปไกลแค่ไหน แต่เมื่อเธอเห็นสภาพของวันด้าที่กำลังกอดร่างของวิชั่น เธอก็เข้าใจ

เธอขอบคุณวันด้าที่ยังอยู่ เพราะถ้าหากเธอหายไปอีกคนเธอคงไม่รอดแน่ๆ เพราะวันด้าทำให้นาตาชายังเหลือแรงที่จะใช้ชีวิตต่อไป โดยไม่สนใจว่าวันด้าจะมองเธอเป็นแค่ตัวแทนวิชั่นก็ตาม การเป็นตัวแทนของใครสักคนมันคือส่วนหนึ่งของการเป็นสายลับอยู่แล้ว

จนวันที่วันด้าจูบเธออย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัวที่หน้าที่ดินที่เธอซื้อให้ นาตาชาเหมือนกลับมามีชีวิตอีกครั้ง และรอยยิ้มของวันด้าที่เธอเห็นในวันนั้นทำให้เธอไม่ลังเลเลยที่จะเป็นคนสละชีวิตเพื่อให้วันด้าได้มณี เพื่อให้อเวนเจอร์สได้มณีไป อย่างเดียวที่เธอเสียใจคือหลังจากนี้วันด้าต้องไปต่อโดยไม่มีเธอ

เธอคิดว่าความสุขที่เธอได้รับ ชีวิตอิสระสามปีในเวสต์วิวกับคนที่เธอรักคือเวลาที่เธอขโมยจากวิชั่นมา ถ้าจะมีคนที่ต้องชดใช้ก็ต้องเป็นเธอเท่านั้น ไม่ใช่วันด้า แม้ว่าเธอจากไปตอนนี้ แต่เธอเชื่อว่าวันหนึ่งวันด้าจะมีคนที่พร้อมอยู่เคียงข้าง ไม่จากไปไหนเหมือนเธอแน่นอน

"มันจะไม่เป็นไร"

เขาว่ากันว่าก่อนตายคนจะเห็นช่วงเวลาทั้งชีวิตแล่นในสมอง สิ่งสุดท้ายที่นาตาชาเห็นก่อนกระทบพื้นเป็นภาพเธอกับวันด้า นั่งเล่นบนโซฟาในบ้านของพวกเธออย่างมีความสุข

เขาพูดถูก ภาพเหล่านั้นมันช่างสวยงามเหลือเกิน

\---

นาตาชารู้สึกตัวอีกทีพบว่าเธอนอนอยู่บนผืนน้ำ รอบตัวเธอไม่มีอะไรสักอย่างนอกจากท้องฟ้าสีส้ม และมหาสมุทรสุดตื้นที่ไม่มีวันจม เธอมองดูตัวเอง ยังคงใส่ชุดเดิมตอนที่เธอ...

ตอนที่เธอโดดลงไปตาย...

"ฮัลโหล"

เสียงเธอสะท้อนไปทั่วมหาสมุทร แต่ไร้การตอบกลับ

มีแต่เธอคนเดียว

นาตาชาก้มมองดูตัวเอง รอให้อยู่ดีๆมีอะไรมาลากหรือไม่แน่อาจมียมฑูตมาต้อนรับพาเธอไปนรก ความจริงนาตาชาอยากไปนรกอยู่บ่อยครั้ง เพราะอยากรู้ว่าระหว่างมันกับเรดรูม อย่างไหนน่ากลัวกว่ากัน

แต่ผ่านไปหลายชั่วโมง ก็ไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

ไม่มีอะไรสักอย่างเกิดขึ้นเลย...

เพราะที่นี่ไม่มีกลางวันหรือกลางคืน ไม่มีความมืด ไม่มีแสงสว่าง มันยากสำหรับนาตาชาที่จะดูเวลาว่าผ่านไปกี่ชั่วโมง ยิ่งสารรูปของเธอไม่มีสิ่งใดเปลี่ยนแปลงทำให้เธอยิ่งรู้เวลายากขึ้นไปอีก

ยิ่งผ่านไปนาน สติเธอยิ่งเลือนลาง

อยากตายแต่ก็ตายไม่ได้ เพราะเธอตายไปแล้ว

เธอไม่หิว ไม่กระหายน้ำ ไม่ร้อน ไม่หนาว ไม่อะไรทั้งนั้น

นาตาชาไม่เคยเข้าใจความรู้สึกของ 'ชัค โนแลนด์' จากหนังเรื่อง 'แคสต์ อะเวย์' (Cast Away) ที่วันด้าเคยเปิดดูเลยสักครั้งจนกระทั่งวันนี้ ติดแค่เธอไม่ได้เครื่องบินตกแล้วไปลงเอยที่เกาะร้าง และไม่ได้มีลูกวอลเลย์บอลเป็นเพื่อนชื่อ 'วิลสัน' เหมือนชัค บางทีวิลสันของเธออาจเป็นกระบอกปืนที่เธอเก็บไว้ข้างตัวตลอดเวลาก็เป็นได้

เธออยากคุยกับปืนครั้งแรกก็วันนี้ แต่บทสนทนาระหว่างเธอกับมันคงจะแปลกน่าดู และรูปร่างมันเล็กเกินที่จะเอาเลือดเขียนหน้าให้มันได้ เธอจึงได้แต่จินตนาการว่าไกปืนเป็นปากมัน เหนือไกมีตาการ์ตูนกำลังกระพริบตาให้เธอ รอเธอคุยกับมัน

"เฮ้ วิลสัน..."

นาตาชาวางปืนลง

"ฉันทำบ้าอะไรอยู่..."

ทันใดนั้น เธอได้ยินเสียง

_"...น..."_

นาตาชาเงยหน้า เธอรู้สึกเหมือนได้ยินใครเรียกเธอ เธอลุกขึ้น

เธอตะโกน "ใครน่ะ!!??"

ไม่มีเสียงใดตอบกลับมา นาตาชาคิดว่ามีใครอยู่อีกฝั่งของมหาสมุทร

นาตาชาปลดที่เก็บกระบองไฟฟ้าที่หลังออก ทิ้งไว้เหนือผืนน้ำ ถ้าเธอไปได้จริง เธอจะไม่เจอมันอีก เธอรู้ว่าเธอควรพกอาวุธติดตัวไว้ แต่เธอไม่แคร์อีกต่อไป

จากนั้น นาตาชาเริ่มเดินจากกระบองไฟฟ้า เดินไกลออกไปเรื่อยๆ

เธอได้ยินเสียงนั้นเป็นครั้งคราว ชัดบ้าง เบาบ้าง แต่สิ่งที่เธอรู้คือมันอยู่ทิศทางเดียวกันเสมอ เธอจึงมองมันเป็นเข็มทิศนำทาง เธอเดินตามเสียงนั้นไปราวกับมันคือความหวังเดียวที่เธอจะเจอทางออก

_"...แน..."_

_"...นท..."_

เสียงนั้นบูดเบี้ยว ทุ้มบ้าง แหลมบ้าง ก้องจนไม่ชัดบ้าง ทำให้นาตาชาไม่รู้ว่าเสียงนั้นเป็นเสียงของใคร แต่อย่างเดียวที่เธอจับใจความได้คือ

_"แนท"_

มันกำลังเรียกเธอ และเธอต้องไป

ไปหาสิ่งนั้นหรือใครคนนั้น ใครที่เรียกเธออยู่อีกฝั่ง

เธอไม่สนใจว่าต้องใช้เวลานานแค่ไหนกว่าจะไปถึง

จนเมื่อเธอได้ยินเสียงนั้นชัดกว่าครั้งไหน ในที่สุดเธอก็ได้รู้ว่าคนที่เรียกเธอตลอดมาเป็นใคร

"วันด้า? วันด้า!"

เธอคิดว่าวันด้าคงอยู่ไม่ไกลจากตรงนี้ เธอรีบเร่งความเร็วของตัวเอง ผิวน้ำกระจัดกระจายเป็นวงเมื่อเธอวิ่งผ่าน

แต่แล้วเธอก็ผิดหวังเมื่อพบว่าต้นทางของเสียงมาจากที่นี่

ที่ๆเป้เดิมที่เธอทิ้งไว้ก่อนหน้านั้นวางอยู่

นาตาชาทรุดตัวกับพื้น เสียงนั้นเป็นเสียงที่อยู่ในหัวของเธอมาตลอด และตลอดทางที่เธอเดินมา เธอเดินเป็นวงกลมและกลับมาตรงที่เดิม

"วันด้า..."

นี่เธออยู่มานานจนเสียสติแล้วเหรอเนี่ย

เธออยากกลับบ้าน

เธอยังอยากอยู่กับวันด้า

เธอยังไม่อยากให้ทุกอย่างจบลงแบบนี้

ที่นี่เลวร้ายกว่า 'เรดรูม' เสียอีก

นาตาชากรีดร้องพร้อมกับปล่อยให้น้ำตาไหลอาบแก้ม ความอดทนตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมานั้นหมดลง อารมณ์ของเธอที่ปิดกั้นไว้มานานระบายออกมาในคราวเดียว

ในชั่วขณะที่นาตาชารู้สึกสิ้นหวังที่รู้ว่าอย่างไรก็ตามความทรมานนี้จะไม่มีวันสิ้นสุด เธอได้ยินเสียงวันด้าอีกครั้ง

_"กลับมา"_

ทันใดนั้น ท้องฟ้าสีส้มเปลี่ยนไปเป็นสีแดงฉาน ผืนน้ำเริ่มสั่นสะเทือน จากนั้น นาตาชาหันไปพบว่ามีคลื่นมหาสมุทรสีแดงลูกใหญ่กำลังพุ่งตรงมาที่เธออย่างรวดเร็ว นาตาชาถูกซัดเข้าไปในคลื่นนั้นโดยยังไม่ทันได้ลุกหนีด้วยซ้ำ

ชั่วพริบตา เธอก็พบว่าตัวเองนอนอยู่กลางบ้านแล้ว

\---

สติของวันด้ายังไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวเมื่อเห็นคนตายกลับมามีชีวิตอยู่ต่อหน้า สภาพของนาตาชาเป็นแบบเดียวกับตอนนั้น ตอนที่เธอจากไป ให้แม่มดได้มณีที่เธอไม่ต้องการเสียด้วยซ้ำ

นาตาชาสำรวจรอบตัวและพบว่าเป้กระบองกลับมาอยู่ที่หลังเธอดังเดิม เธอหันไปหาวันด้าและทักเธอ

"วันด้า แต่งตัวอะไรของเธอน่ะ"

ผมฟูๆ มงกุฎหน้าตาแปลกๆบนหน้าผาก ก็สวยอยู่แหละแต่นาตาชาชอบทรงเดิมมากกว่า

ทรงที่เธอเคยทำให้สมัยตอนอยู่ในช่วงก่อนแผนปล้นเวลา...

"วันด้า?"

ร้องไห้เฉยเลย แล้วทำไมบ้านถึงเละเทะอย่างนี้ เกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่เนี่ย

เดี๋ยวก่อน ก่อนหน้านี้เกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง คิดสิ คิด

นาตาชาตั้งสติตัวเอง ทบทวนเรื่องราวของตัวเองก่อนที่เธอหมดสติไป

อเวนเจอร์ส

เวสต์วิว

แผนปล้นเวลา

มณีวิญญาณ

วอร์เมียร์

เมื่อความทรงจำทั้งหมดถูกเรียงกลับเข้าเป็นที่เป็นทางเหมือนจิ๊กซอว์ที่ประกอบเป็นรูปเป็นร่าง สิ่งแรกที่ออกจากปากสายลับผู้เพิ่งฟื้นจากความตายคือ

"โอ้ เชี่ย"

สายลับสาวรีบเคลื่อนตัวไปหาแม่มดที่นั่งช็อคอยู่กับที่ เธอมองหน้านาตาชาเหมือนกับยังไม่เชื่อว่าสิ่งที่อยู่ตรงหน้าเธอมีจริง

"เฮ้ๆ" นาตาชาสะกิดเรียกวันด้า เธอวางมือที่ไหล่อีกฝ่ายแต่อีกฝ่ายยังคงช็อคไม่หาย

"แนท..."

"ไง"

" **แนท!!** "

แม่มดสาวดึงสายลับมากอดและร้องไห้เสียงดังลั่นบ้าน

"ไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไรแล้ว"

"แนท..."

"ฉันอยู่นี่ๆ" นาตาชาลูบหลังแม่มด "ฉันอยู่นี่ ไม่ต้องร้องไห้แล้วนะ"

"อยู่กับฉัน อยู่กับฉันนะ" วันด้าเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตานาตาชาและขอร้องเธอ "อย่าไปอีกนะ แบบนั้นไม่เอาแล้ว ไม่เอาอีกแล้ว"

"โอเค"

นาตาชายังคงสงสัยกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น แต่อย่างแรกที่เธอรู้ว่าต้องทำคือปลอบแม่มดให้สงบก่อน

\---

"ดีขึ้นยัง" นาตาชาถามวันด้าหลังเธอระบายอารมณ์ออกไปได้แล้วสักพัก

"ดีขึ้นแล้ว" วันด้าพยักหน้าก่อนใช้ถุงมือของชุดเช็ดน้ำตาตัวเองออกไป แต่น้ำตาชุดใหม่มาอีก

"หน้าไม่ให้เลย" นาตาชาหัวเราะเบาๆก่อนดึงวันด้ามากอด "คิดถึงนะ ยัยแม่มดน้อย"

ชื่อเล่นที่นาตาชาเรียกทำคนเด็กกว่าร้องไห้อีกรอบ วันด้าผละออกจากนาตาชาก่อนซุกหัวตรงไหล่ แต่เหมือนนาตาชาจะรู้สึกอะไรบางอย่างที่คางของเธอ

"เอ่อ...วันด้า"

"หืม?"

"มงกุฎเธอทิ่มคางฉัน"

"ตายแล้ว ฉันขอโทษ" เธอเงยหน้า เพียงชั่วพริบตา มงกุฎของเธอก็หายไป ผมฟูของเธอเปลี่ยนกลับเป็นผมตรงแบบเดิม "แบบนี้ล่ะ"

"ค่อยดีขึ้นหน่อย" นาตาชายิ้มแล้วอ้าแขน "มา ยัยแม่มดน้อย"

"แต่ฉันสูงกว่าคุณนะ"

"สูงกว่าหรือเตี้ยกว่าเธอก็ยังเป็นยัยแม่มดน้อยของฉันอยู่ดีแหละ มา"

วันด้าซุกหน้าที่ไหล่นาตาชาอีกรอบ ยิ้มกว้างครั้งแรกในรอบสามเดือน

"แนท" วันด้าเอ่ย "ขอต้อนรับกลับบ้านนะ"

\---

"ฉันไม่อยู่เกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้างเนี่ย"

"เกิดเยอะมาก..." วันด้านอนที่ตักนาตาชาเป็นชั่วโมง ต้องขอบคุณพลังเธอที่ซ่อมบ้านให้กลับเป็นปกติภายในไม่กี่วิ "คุณคาดไม่ถึงแน่"

นาตาชาเล่นผมวันด้าระหว่างที่ทีวีกำลังฉายข่าวภาคค่ำ ไม่มีใครอยากลุกจากโซฟาตัวนั้นแม้แต่คนเดียว อาวุธของนาตาชาที่ติดตัวกลับมาพร้อมเธอนอนอยู่ข้างโซฟา หากคนนอกได้เห็นพวกเขาคงรู้สึกแปลกเมื่อเห็นผู้หญิงสองคนในชุดออกรบกำลังพักผ่อนเหมือนคนธรรมดาทั่วไป

"ชุดใหม่?"

วันด้าพยักหน้า "ชอบมั้ย"

"ชอบสิ" นาตาชาเขี่ยเส้นผมที่บังหน้าคนรักบางส่วนออก "แต่ไหล่เปิดไปหน่อยนะ"

"ฉันว่าชุดใหม่ขยับแขนง่ายกว่านะ คุณกลัวคนอื่นมองเหรอ"

"อือ~ฮึ" นาตาชากลอกตาไปมา และคิดในใจ 'แต่ชุดนี้ก็ดีกว่าชุดก่อนจริงๆน่ะแหละ'

"แอบหวงเป็นกับเขาด้วย?"

"ก็เธอว่าที่เมียฉัน"

"ฮิๆ"

นาตาชาชอบเสียงหัวเราะและหน้าวันด้าเวลายิ้มตาหยีแบบนี้จังเลย

"ไหนเล่าสิ ตอนที่ฉันไม่อยู่"

"โทนี่ บรูซ และแรคคูนสร้างถุงมือใหม่ บรูซดีดนิ้วเรียกทุกคนกลับมาสำเร็จ แต่ว่า..." วันด้าเว้นจังหวะ "ธานอสกับกองทัพเขาจากอดีตตามมาและถล่มฐานเรายับ"

"เป็นงั้นได้ไง"

"เนบิวล่าถูกจับตัวไป อนุภาคพิมของเธอถูกขโมย พวกเขาคงสร้างใหม่มากพอที่จะขนมาทั้งกองทัพน่ะ"

"เราชนะมั้ย"

วันด้าพยักหน้า นาตาชาถอนหายใจด้วยความโล่งอก

"เยี่ยมเลย..." นาตาชาหัวเราะ "ฉันตายตาหลับได้แล้ว"

อีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบอะไร

"ฉันพูดอะไรผิดรึเปล่..."

นาตาชาชะงักทันใดเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าบึ้งตึงของวันด้า ขอบตาเธอแดง น้ำตาพร้อมไหลอีกระลอก นาตาชานึกขึ้นได้ว่าไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนเธอยังตายอยู่ เพราะความสุขที่ได้กลับมาทำให้เธอลืมเรื่องนี้ไปชั่วคราว

"พระเจ้า ฉันขอโทษจริงๆ วันด้า" เธอรีบปลอบแม่มดที่เริ่มร้องไห้อีกรอบ เธอต้องหยุดนิสัยเผลอพูดไม่คิดของเธอได้แล้ว "ฉันจะไม่พูดแบบนี้อีกแล้วนะ"

"ดี..." วันด้าปาดน้ำตาตัวเองก่อนลุกขึ้นนั่ง เธอพยายามไม่ฟูมฟายเหมือนตอนก่อนหน้าเพราะไม่อยากให้ทั้งตัวเองและคนรักลำบากใจ เธอร้องไห้มามากพอแล้ว

"วันด้า นี่ผ่านมานานแค่ไหน"

"สามเดือน" เธอตอบ "เป็นสามเดือนที่แย่ที่สุดในชีวิตฉันเลย"

นาตาชาสังเกตใต้ตาของวันด้า มันคล้ำไปหมดจากการอดหลับอดนอนอย่างหนัก และใบหน้าเธอผอมลงไปมากเมื่อเทียบกับตอนก่อนที่พวกเขาจะข้ามเวลาไปอดีตครั้งแรก และเมื่อได้รู้ว่าเธอหายไปเป็นเวลาสามเดือนเต็มๆมันทำให้เธอจินตนาการไม่ออกเลยว่าวันด้าต้องทรมานขนาดไหนตอนไม่มีเธอ

"เธอไม่ได้นอนเลยนี่"

"ฉันไม่อยากมีความสุขตอนฝัน" วันด้าตอบ "ฉันเกลียดตอนทุกครั้งที่ตื่นมาแล้วพบว่าในห้องมีแต่ฉันคนเดียว"

"..."

"แต่คุณกลับมาแล้ว ถ้าคุณอยากให้ฉันนอน ฉันจะนอน"

"โอเค เพราะเธอต้องนอนจริงๆแล้วล่ะ" สายลับเตรียมตัวจะลุกไปปิดโทรทัศน์แต่กล่องที่ใส่แหวนดันไปสะดุดตาเธอเข้า เธอตาค้างเมื่อเห็นว่ากล่องนั้นถูกเปิดแล้ว "อ่า..."

"โอ้ะ แหวนคุณ"

"ให้ตายสิ แผนพังหมด" นาตาชากุมขมับพลางหยิบกล่องขึ้นมาดู "ฉันคิดไว้ว่าจะเก็บไว้ไปเซอร์ไพรส์เธอที่เซฟเฮ้าส์เรา แต่เห็นอย่างนี้ก็คงไม่เซอร์ไพรส์แล้ว ไม่เป็นไร ตรงนี้แทนก็ได้"

"คุณจะทำอะไร"

"วันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์..." นาตาชาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเธอและเปิดกล่อง "แต่งงานกับฉันนะ"

ทั้งที่วันด้ารู้อยู่แล้วว่าอะไรอยู่ในกล่อง แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้เธอรู้สึกไม่ตื่นเต้นเลยสักนิด

"พระเจ้า ตกลง!!" วันด้าดึงนาตาชามากอดด้วยความดีใจ "ตกลงค่ะ!!"

ใครจะไปนึกว่าวันที่วันด้าคิดว่าเป็นวันที่แย่ที่สุดกลับกลายเป็นวันที่เธอมีความสุขมากที่สุด เธอขอบคุณอะไรก็ตามที่ทำให้เธอได้อยู่กับคนรักอีกครั้ง วันด้าจูบกับนาตาชาราวกับเฝ้ารอเวลานี้มานานและปล่อยให้คนรักสวมแหวนให้เธอ ในขณะที่เธอเองสวมแหวนให้คนรักกลับเช่นกัน

แต่ความสุขของพวกเธอก็ถูกขัดจังหวะเมื่อมีเสียงโทรศัพท์บ้านโทรเข้ามา

"รับโทรศัพท์ก่อน..."

"โธ่..." วันด้าคิ้วตกเมื่อนาตาชาผละริมฝีปากออกจากเธอ เธอรู้ว่านาตาชาที่เพิ่งกลับมายังไม่ควรไปรับโทรศัพท์ตอนนี้เพราะจะทำคนแตกตื่น เธอลุกไปรับสายแล้วพบว่าอีกปลายสายเป็นคลิ้นท์ เป็นครั้งแรกที่เธอได้ฟังเสียงคลิ้นท์แล้วหน้าบูด

"กลับไปอยู่บ้านแล้วเหรอ" เสียงปลายสายพูดมา

วันด้าหันไปทางนาตาชาอย่างไม่ละสายตาก่อนตอบกลับ "พอดีติดธุระนิดหน่อย คืนนี้ฉันคงนอนที่บ้านก่อน แต่ว่าตอนนี้ฉันรู้สึกดีขึ้นแล้วล่ะ แบบว่าดีขึ้นมากด้วย"

"แปลว่าพร้อมแล้ว?"

"น่าจะอย่างนั้น"

"ดีเลย เอ๊ย ไม่ได้ตั้งใจหมายความอย่างนั้นนะ ฉันหมายถึงว่ามีเธออยู่ที่นี่ก็ดี แต่เห็นเธอพร้อมใช้ชีวิตแล้วก็เลยรู้สึกดีน่ะ" คลิ้นท์พูด "บอกได้มั้ยเรื่องอะไรทำไมเสียงเธอดูแฮปปี้ขนาดนั้น"

"มัน...อธิบายค่อนข้างยากอยู่น่ะ" วันด้าเลิ่กลั่ก เธอควรบอกเรื่องนี้กับคลิ้นท์หรือเก็บไว้ก่อนดี แต่เธอเชื่อว่าไม่นานทุกคนต้องรู้เรื่องนี้แน่

"ไม่เป็นไรถ้ายังไม่อยากบอก" คลิ้นท์พูด "เธอแฮปปี้ได้ก็ดีแล้ว"

"ขอบคุณค่ะ"

"งั้นฉันไม่รบกวนดีกว่า" วันด้าได้ยินเสียงครอบครัวของคลิ้นท์เรียก "จ้า!!! จะไปแล้วลูก!!! งั้นแค่นี้นะ วันด้า แล้วเจอกัน"

"ค่ะ"

เธอวางสายจากคลิ้นท์แล้วถอนหายใจดังเฮือก นี่เธอถูกอ่านอาการออกได้ง่ายขนาดนี้เลยเหรอเนี่ย

"คลิ้นท์น่ะ" วันด้าบอกหลังเดินกลับไปอยู่ข้างนาตาชาและหอมแก้มเธออีกครั้ง "ขึ้นบ้านกันเถอะ คุณบอกว่าอยากให้ฉันไปนอนไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"ใช่" นาตาชาว่าก่อนอุ้มคนรักขึ้นมา พวกเธอเดินขึ้นบันไดตรงไปยังห้องนอนของพวกเธอ วันด้าใช้พลังของเธอเปิดประตู เมื่อพวกเธอมาถึงเตียงนอนในห้องแล้ว ทั้งคู่ทิ้งตัวลงบนเตียงและจูบต่อ

"วันด้า..."

"แนท..."

"ปิดประตูด้วยสิ"

วันด้าหัวเราะก่อนสะบัดมือเธอเองและใช้พลังอีกนิดหน่อย ประตูห้องนอนของพวกเธอก็ปิดลงทันใจ

\---

นาตาชาลืมตาอีกครั้ง เธอมองรอบตัวถึงพบว่าเมื่อคืนพวกเธอจัดหนักจนเสื้อผ้าของเธอกระจัดกระจายไปทั่วห้องเลยทีเดียว (แต่วันด้าไม่ค่อยน่ากังวลเท่าไหร่เพราะเธอเสกชุดให้มาหรือไปตามใจนึกได้) นาตาชาถอนหายใจเล็กน้อยก่อนลุกไปคว้าเสื้อยืดตัวโคร่งในตู้มาใส่ เธอหันไปพบว่าวันด้าที่ถูกผ้าห่มคลุมอยู่นอนหลับสนิท รอยยิ้มเธอยังคงอยู่บนใบหน้า

นาตาชานึกถึงสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืนก็ยิ้มตาม เธอหอมแก้มคนหลับแล้วเก็บเสื้อผ้าที่กระจัดกระจายของเธอใส่ตะกร้าหน้าห้องก่อนลงไปหาอะไรทาน เธอตัดสินใจว่าจะกลับขึ้นมาปลุกเธอหลังทำอาหารเสร็จให้เธอลงมานั่งทานด้วยกัน

เธอเปิดดูของในตู้เย็นว่ายังมีอะไรทานได้บ้าง โชคยังดีที่ของบางอย่างในช่องแช่แข็งยังพอเอามาทำอาหารได้อยู่

เธอคิดถึงอาหารฝีมือวันด้า แต่จะให้ปลุกคนที่หลับตอนนี้ก็คงจะรบกวนเกินไป อย่างที่เธอเห็นสภาพคนรักตอนเมื่อคืน เธอสมควรได้พักผ่อน

เธอหยิบยางมัดผมที่วันด้าซื้อไว้ให้บนชั้นวางขมามัดผมเธอเป็นหางม้าก่อนเริ่มลุยงาน

เธอหยิบไข่ที่แช่ไว้ในตู้ออกมาพร้อมกับหมูบดอีกประมาณหนึ่ง เธอเชื่อว่าถ้าเมนูง่ายๆขนาดที่บ้านไหนก็ทำได้ เธอเองก็ทำได้เช่นกัน เธอเปิดกระทะรออุ่นเครื่องให้ร้อนระหว่างนั้นตอกไข่พร้อมกับใส่เนื้อลงไปด้วย

แค่นี้ของกล้วยๆ มีหรือจะ...

\---

ไหม้ยับ

นาตาชาจ้องออมเล็ตที่ไหม้เกรียมของเธอ เพราะเธอพลิกด้านไม่ทันเลยกลายเป็นว่าฝั่งหนึ่งสุกจนเกือบไหม้และอีกฝั่งคือไหม้แหลกไปเลย

เธอนึกถึงรายการแข่งทำอาหารในตำนานที่เธอเคยดูกับวันด้า หากพิธีกรในรายการนั้นมาเห็นเธอทำอะไรแบบนี้ละก็...

"[มึงกำลังใช้กระทะไหม้ทำอาหาร ไอ้หัวค--!!!](https://youtu.be/9miR_S-DxiA?t=35)" เสียงพิธีกรตอนด่าผู้เข้าแข่งขันลอยมาในหัวเธอเลย

เหตุไฉนสายลับระดับสูงที่ทั้งโลกเกรงกลัวถึงกลับทำอาหารได้ห่วยบรมเช่นนี้ นาตาชาไม่เข้าใจ

นาตาชาถอนหายใจด้วยความเซ็งก่อนเทออมเล็ตทิ้งลงถังขยะ เธอหันไปจะหยิบไข่เพิ่มจากในตู้และพบว่าเธอหยิบออกมาทำอาหารหมดแล้ว (และไหม้หมดแล้ว)

'ฉันทำแซนด์วิชกินเองก็ได้ค่ะ' เธอพูดประชดในใจ

ทันใดนั้น เธอได้ยินเสียงคนเดินลงมาจากข้างบนบ้าน เธอรู้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่ใครอื่น

"วันด้า"

วันด้าที่ใส่เสื้อยืดของนาตาชาจากเดินเปลี่ยนเป็นวิ่งเมื่อเห็นเธอยืนอยู่ในครัว นาตาชาถูกวันด้าโผกอดอีกครั้ง

"คุณยังอยู่นี่" วันด้าพูด

"ฉันยังอยู่นี่"

"ดีจังเลย" วันด้าซบอกนาตาชาและยิ้ม "คุณไม่ไปแล้ว"

"ฉันไปตลอดเลยเหรอ"

"อืม" วันด้าพยักหน้า "คุณชอบมาเหมือนเมื่อคืน...แล้วก็ไปเหมือนทุกครั้ง"

"งั้นข่าวร้ายที่สุดของวันนี้คือฉันคงไม่น่าได้ไปไหนแล้วล่ะ"

"ข่าวร้ายที่ไหนกัน ข่าวดีต่างหาก"

"แปลว่าเราสองคนวางมืออย่างเป็นทางการแล้วสินะ"

"ใช่" แม่มดสัมผัสใบหน้าของสายลับ "ไม่ต้องปกป้องโลก ไม่ต้องแฝงตัว ไม่ต้องมีภารกิจเสี่ยงตายแล้ว เราสองคนก็อยู่อย่างมีความสุขตลอดไป"

"จบเหมือนกับหนังเจ้าหญิงดิสนี่ย์เลย"

"ฮะๆ"

แล้ววันด้าก็เห็นกระทะไหม้ที่อยู่หลังนาตาชา

"คุณพยายามทำอาหารให้ฉันเหรอ"

"พยายามแล้ว แต่เดี๋ยวนี้ฝีมือตกน่ะ" นาตาชาพูด ยอมรับสภาพตัวเอง "มาช่วยฉันทำของกินดีกว่า เธอทำเก่งกว่าฉันนี่นา"

วันด้าผละออกจากนาตาชาก่อนมัดผมตัวเองตามพร้อมกับคว้าอุปกรณ์ขึ้นมา

"ดูเมียทำนะคะ จำและนำไปใช้"

"จ้า"

\---

"แล้วคุณล่ะ"

"หืม?"

"ฉันเล่าเรื่องหลังสงครามให้คุณฟังแล้ว" วันด้าพูดระหว่างเก็บจานของพวกเธอไปไว้ที่ล้าง "ก่อนที่คุณจะกลับมา คุณจำอะไรได้หรือเปล่า"

นาตาชาเม้มปาก "ถ้าฉันพูดแล้วเธอจะร้องไห้อีกมั้ย"

"คุณคิดว่าฉันเป็นคนขี้แยขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ"

'ใช่' นาตาชาคิด

"ไม่นี่" นาตาชาตอบ กลอกตาไปมา

"งั้นก็เล่ามาได้แล้ว"

"ก็ได้" นาตาชาพูด พยายามนึกถึงอดีตแต่ความทรงจำส่วนนั้นเหมือนเป็นตัวต่อที่ไม่มีวันสมบูรณ์ "มันเลือนลางน่ะ ฉันลืมตาแล้วก็พบว่าฉันไปอยู่ที่ๆหนึ่ง ที่ไหนสักที่ที่มัน... จะบอกว่าเศร้ามันก็ไม่ใช่ สุขก็ไม่เชิง มัน...ว่างเปล่า ไม่มีอะไร มีแค่ฉันคนเดียว ถ้าจะบอกความรู้สึกของฉันตอนอยู่ที่นั่นคงเป็น สงบ น่าจะชัดเจนที่สุด"

"ดีแล้วล่ะ"

"แต่อย่างเดียวที่ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกว่าที่นั่นห่วยแตกคือไม่มีเธอ" นาตาชาพูดปิดท้ายก่อนเห็นหน้าอีกฝ่าย "เฮ้ ไหนเธอบอกเธอจะไม่ร้องไห้ไง"

"ฉันพูดแบบนั้นกับคุณตอนไหน ฮึก"

"เออว่ะ" วันด้าไม่ได้พูดจริงด้วย

"คุณคงเหงามาก"

"แต่ตอนนี้ฉันไม่แล้ว" นาตาชาลุกขึ้นไปแล้วจูบวันด้าที่หน้าผาก "ต้องขอบคุณเธอ ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนได้ยินเธอเรียกแล้วฉันก็กลับมาที่บ้านเลย ฉันก็อยากรู้นะว่าเธอทำได้ไง"

"ฉันก็ไม่รู้" วันด้าส่ายหัว "แต่ฉันว่าเราอย่ารู้เลยจะดีกว่า..."

"ทำไมเธอคิดว่าเราไม่ควรรู้"

เพราะวันด้าเชื่อว่าการกลับมาของนาตาชาต้องเกี่ยวอะไรสักอย่างกับมณีวิญญาณ และเธอรู้ว่าหากนาตาชาพยายามสืบจนรู้เข้าว่าเธอไม่ได้คืนมณีตามที่บรูซต้องการไว้ละก็...

"ถ้าเกิดเรารู้แล้วมันทำให้คุณต้องไปอีกล่ะ ฉันไม่อยากรู้หรอกถ้าเป็นเรื่องแบบนั้น" วันด้าพูดก่อนใช้โอกาสนี้เปลี่ยนเรื่องคุย "คุณไม่คิดว่าเราควรออกไปเที่ยวเล่นในเมืองเหรอ จะได้เห็นว่ามีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปบ้างไง"

นาตาชาแอบเคืองเล็กน้อยเมื่อฟังคำตอบของวันด้า แต่อาการเคืองก็หายไปเมื่อคิดถึงจิตใจของอีกคน ถ้าเธอเป็นวันด้า เธอเองก็ไม่อยากรู้ความจริงหรอก ถ้าหากความจริงนั้นจะทำให้พวกเธอสองคนเจ็บปวดอีกครั้งและปาฏิหาริย์ของเธอจบลง

\---

วันด้าบินไปเอาเสื้อผ้าและของจากบ้านคลิ้นท์กลับมาด้วยตัวเอง เหมือนทุกอย่างจะกลับไปเป็นปกติหลังจากวันนั้น หรืออย่างน้อย ทั้งนาตาชาและวันด้าก็เคยเชื่ออย่างนั้น

แต่อดีตตามหลอกหลอนพวกเธอเสมอ หากไม่ได้มาทางกายแต่มาในรูปแบบอาการทางจิต 

ช่วงเดือนแรก วันด้ามักพยายามดูว่าคนข้างเธอยังอยู่หรือไม่ตอนเธอตื่นเช้ารับวันใหม่ เธอมักจะตื่นตระหนกทุกครั้งเมื่อพบว่าคนข้างกายไม่อยู่ ต้องได้ยินเสียงของนาตาชาถึงจะทำให้เธอสงบลง ส่วนนาตาชาเองก็ตัวสั่นทุกครั้งเมื่อสารคดีในโทรทัศน์กำลังพูดถึงหน้าผา เธอมักนึกถึงตัวเองตกลงไปจากหน้าผาด้วยความสูงประมาณตึก 100 ชั้น

ก่อนที่นาตาชาจะกลับมา วันด้าเกลียดความฝัน เพราะความฝันเหล่านั้นทำให้เธอมีความสุขมากเกินกว่าครั้งไหนๆ เมื่อเธอตื่น เธอจะต้องพบกับความจริงว่าคนที่เธอเห็นในฝันไม่มีวันได้อยู่ข้างเธออีก แต่หลังจากปาฏิหาริย์และความสุขของเธอกลับคืนมา เธอก็พบว่าตัวเองยังคงเกลียดความฝันเหมือนเดิมอยู่ดี

ความฝันของเธอหลังนาตาชากลับมาเปลี่ยนไปจากหน้ามือเป็นหลังมือ เมื่อเธอหลับตา เธอจะพบว่าตัวเองกลับไปอยู่ในโลกที่ไม่มีนาตาชา โลกที่ไม่เหลือคนที่เธอรักอยู่ข้างกาย ฝันดีที่เคยปลอบประโลมจิตใจเธอกลับกลายเป็นฝันร้าย คอยคุกคามเธอยามนิทราทุกคืน

นาตาชาเองก็ฝันร้ายเหมือนกันไม่ต่างจากวันด้า เธอฝันว่าตัวเองตกหน้าผาวอร์เมียร์ซ้ำไปซ้ำมาไม่รู้จบ บางครั้งเธอเห็นตัวเองเป็นคนผลักเธอให้ตกลงไป ไม่ก็เป็นวันด้าที่ตกผาไปตายแทนเธอ เธอจะวิ่งไปอ้วกในห้องน้ำหลังเธอตื่นเสมอเมื่อมันเกิดขึ้น

การปรับตัวสู่ชีวิตหลัง 'เดอะ บลิ๊ป' (The Blip) ก็ต้องดิ้นรนกันต่อไป

เมื่อนาตาชาได้ฟังข่าวคราวของสตีฟจากวันด้า ที่ว่าเขาข้ามเวลากลับไปใช้ชีวิตกับคนรักในอดีต เธอแสดงความยินดีในใจที่คนเสมือนน้องชายแต่อายุมากกว่าเธอได้มีความสุขเหมือนคนอื่นเสียที แม้เธอยังอยากให้เขาอยู่ทำหน้าที่กัปตันของทุกคนต่อไปก็ตาม แต่ช่วยไม่ได้ ในเมื่อสตีฟเลือกทางนั้นไปแล้ว เธอก็ต้องเคารพการตัดสินใจของเขา

อะไรที่ผ่านไปแล้ว เราไม่สามารถแก้ไขได้ มีแต่ต้องยอมรับความจริง

อีกอย่าง นาตาชากับวันด้าก็มีเรื่องของพวกเธอเองให้กลุ้ม

\---

พวกเธอเลือกที่จะจัดงานแต่งเล็กๆในบ้าน สักขีพยานมีเพียงแค่ตัวพวกเธอเองเท่านั้น ไม่ต้องมีบาทหลวง ไม่ต้องมีเพื่อนเจ้าสาว ไม่ต้องมีสักขีพยาน แค่พวกเธอสองคนก็เพียงพอ

นาตาชากลับไปทำงานเดิมก่อนเธอตาย เด็กทุกคนขวัญกระเจิงเมื่อพบว่าครูที่ตายไปแล้วกลับมาสอนพวกเขาได้ (มีเด็กคนหนึ่งในห้องถามเธอว่าเธอเป็นซอมบี้หรือเปล่า) นาตาชากำชับทุกคนในห้องว่าอย่าไปบอกให้ใครรู้ถ้าไม่อยากโดนหักคะแนนความประพฤติ อีกอย่าง เธอไม่อยากให้โลกแตกตื่น และ การเกษียณตัวเองก็เท่ากับไม่มีแบล็ควิโดว์บนโลกนี้อีกต่อไป หรือถ้ามี คนที่ใช้ชื่อนั้นก็ไม่ใช่เธอ

ชีวิตของพวกเธอสองคนมีความสุขดีจนกระทั่งไม่กี่สัปดาห์หลังพวกเธอ 'นอน' ด้วยกัน วันด้าก็มีอาการแปลกไป

ประจำเดือนของวันด้าไม่มา และเธอก็เข้าห้องน้ำบ่อยกว่าปกติอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน เธอมักจะปวดหัวจนต้องเปิดตู้เอายาแก้ปวดมากินทุกเช้าหลังอาหาร วันด้าสงสัยกับสภาพของตัวเองจึงขอตัวไปซื้ออะไรบางอย่างจากร้านสะดวกซื้อ เมื่อเธอกลับมาและเข้าห้องน้ำ นาตาชาก็สะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อวันด้าวิ่งมาหาเธออย่างแตกตื่นหลังผ่านไปได้ไม่กี่นาที

"มีอะไรแม่มดน้อย"

"ฉันไม่เข้าใจ..." วันด้าส่ายหัว "มันเป็นไปไม่ได้ มันเป็นไปไม่ได้ พระเจ้า"

"อะไรเป็นไปไม่ได้"

วันด้าส่งของในมือเธอให้นาตาชา มือของเธอสั่นไม่หยุด เมื่อนาตาชาดูของชิ้นนั้นดีๆ เธอถึงรู้ว่ามันคืออุปกรณ์สำหรับตรวจครรภ์ และเครื่องหมายที่มันแสดงผลอยู่คือ...

'โพสิทีฟ' (+)

"เป็นไปได้ไง" นาตาชาอ้าปากค้าง

"ฉันไม่รู้..."

"อย่าบอกนะว่าเธอ..." นาตาชาขมวดคิ้ว

"ฉันไม่เคยนอนกับคนอื่นนอกจากคุณเลยนะ ฉันสาบานได้" วันด้าพูด ปฏิเสธหนักแน่น "โอเค นั่นก็ไม่ถูกเท่าไหร่เพราะฉันเคยนอนกับวิชั่น แต่มันก็หลายปีมาแล้วอะ วิชั่นก็เป็นมนุษย์สังเคราะห์ไม่ใช่มนุษย์จริงด้วย ฉันจะมาท้องเอาตอนนี้ได้ไง"

"โอเค วันด้า ฉันเชื่อเธอ" นาตาชากอดวันด้าที่เริ่มตื่นตระหนก เธอเชื่อคำพูดของภรรยา เพราะถ้าวันด้ามีคนอื่นเธอคงไม่กล้าบอกเธอตรงๆแบบนี้แน่นอน "เราจะไปหาว่าใครคือพ่อของเด็ก โอเคนะ เดี๋ยวเราไปตรวจที่โรงบาลวันหลัง"

นาตาชาค้นหาข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับการตรวจดีเอ็นเอเพื่อหาว่าใครเป็นพ่อแม่ของทารกในท้อง พบว่าพวกเธอจะตรวจตอนนี้เลยไม่ได้ อย่างน้อยต้องผ่านไปสิบสัปดาห์ถึงจะสามารถตรวจได้

ทำให้ทั้งคู่สงสัยเรื่องลูกในครรภ์ของวันด้าเป็นเดือนๆ

ถ้าคิดว่าการที่วันด้าตั้งครรภ์นั้นแปลกแล้ว ผลลัพธ์ที่ได้นั้นแปลกกว่าหลังสัปดาห์ที่สิบสี่ (วันด้าเลือกที่จะใช้น้ำคร่ำตรวจ)

\---

"ไม่มีพ่อเด็กเหรอคะ?"

"ผมตรวจดีเอ็นเอแล้วพบว่าครึ่งหนึ่งของเด็กคนนี้ตรงกับของคุณแม็กซิมอฟฟ์ ส่วนอีกครึ่ง..." หมออ่านผล "ที่ผมขอตัวอย่างกระพุ้งแก้มคุณก่อนหน้าเพราะผมลองคิดเล่นๆแต่ไม่คิดว่ามันจะจริง อีกครึ่งตรงกับคุณครับ คุณโรมานอฟฟ์"

นาตาชาขมวดคิ้ว เธอเริ่มส่ายหัว

"ม..มันเป็นไปไม่ได้ ฉันเป็นผู้หญิง"

"ผมเองก็ไม่เชื่อตาตัวเองเหมือนกัน แต่ผลมันเป็นอย่างนั้นจริง ถ้าคุณไม่เชื่อคุณตรวจใหม่ก็ได้ แต่ขอเตือนว่ามันก็จะออกมาเหมือนเดิมอยู่ดีครับ"

"สรุปเด็กในครรภ์เป็น..."

"ของพวกคุณ" หมอสรุป "และเป็นเด็กแฝดด้วย"

วันด้ากับนาตาชากระพริบตาไปมาอย่างไม่เชื่อกับผลที่ได้ ทั้งคู่ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรหลังจ่ายค่าตรวจให้ทางโรงพยาบาลไปแล้ว จนกระทั่งพวกเธอหยุดตรงหน้าทางเข้าโรงพยาบาล วันด้าก็หยุดเดิน นาตาชาที่เห็นว่าคนรักไม่ได้ตามมาจึงหยุดและหันไปหาว่าที่คุณแม่

"วันด้า เธอเป็นอะไรมั้ย?"

ทันใดนั้น วันด้าก็ทำนาตาชาตกใจอีกครั้ง

"เยส!! เยส!! **เยส!!!!** " วันด้าตะโกนและหัวเราะเสียงดังลั่น เธอเดินมากอดนาตาชาอย่างแน่นหนาราวกับเป็นครั้งแรกที่เธอรู้สึกว่าโลกสวยงามขนาดไหน "ขอบคุณนะแนท ขอบคุณ..."

ใบหน้าของวันด้าเต็มไปด้วยความสุข เธอรู้สึกเหมือนทุกอย่างเข้าที่เข้าทางอีกครั้ง เธอไม่เคยรู้สึกแบบนี้ตั้งแต่ก่อนระเบิดลงบ้านเกิดเธอ ก่อนที่เธอจะสูญเสียทุกอย่างไป แม้ตอนที่เธอคบกับวิชั่น ความสุขของเธอในตอนนั้นก็ยังเทียบกับตอนนี้ไม่ได้

ไม่เมื่อเธอได้รู้ว่าความฝันของเธอที่โหยหามานานกำลังจะเป็นจริง และเด็กแฝด มันช่างอัศจรรย์ยิ่งนัก

แม้นาตาชายังคงสงสัยกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น รวมทั้งเรื่องที่พิสดารไม่ทราบที่มา แต่เมื่อได้เห็นวันด้ามีความสุข เธอจึงเลือกที่จะเก็บความสงสัยนั้นไว้ เหมือนกับสาเหตุที่เธอฟื้นคืนกลับมาจากความตายได้ รอยยิ้มที่กว้างและสดใสของเธอทำให้สายลับยิ้มตามพร้อมกอดแม่มดกลับ

"แย่ละสิ" วันด้านึกอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นได้ เธอขมวดคิ้วระหว่างที่เธอผละนาตาชาออก "เราไม่มีห้องให้ลูกเลย"

นาตาชาเหงื่อตกเมื่อได้ฟังคำพูดของวันด้า เพราะตอนแรกพวกเธอตั้งใจจะอยู่ด้วยกันแค่สองคนทำให้ตอนออกแบบบ้านไม่ได้คิดเผื่อไว้ว่าจะมีห้องสำหรับลูกด้วย

"เราต้องเปลี่ยนอะไรหลายอย่างเลยล่ะ วันด้า"

\---

พวกเธอต้องรื้อห้องเก็บของเดิมออกเพื่อเพิ่มที่ว่างให้เพียงพอสำหรับให้ลูกเธอทั้งสองคนอยู่ เธอและวันด้าจ้างให้ช่างมาช่วยต่อเติมบ้านเพิ่มห้องข้างล่างเพื่อที่จะย้ายของจากห้องเก็บของบนชั้นสองทั้งหมดมาไว้ในห้องนี้แทน เพราะถ้าหากให้ลูกนอนชั้นล่างก็คงลำบากเกินไปหากต้องตื่นมาดูแลลูกกลางดึก และเนื่องจากท้องของวันด้าโตขึ้นเรื่อยๆ นาตาชาเลยตัดสินใจทำทุกอย่างด้วยตัวเองหมด

แต่ก่อนที่นาตาชาตั้งท่าจะย้ายของออกนั้น วันด้าส่ายหัวก่อนสะบัดมือใช้พลังอย่างที่เธอถนัด ของในห้องเก็บของทยอยเคลื่อนที่ลงมาเข้าห้องเก็บของใหม่ทีละชิ้น แม้แต่ชิ้นที่มีน้ำหนักมากเช่นตู้ วันด้าใช้พลังยกมันลงมาได้อย่างง่ายและรวดเร็ว

"คุณไม่ต้องทำทุกอย่างคนเดียวตลอดเวลาก็ได้แนท"

\---

แปรงทาสีจุ่มปลายลงในถัง รอบที่จับมีแสงพลังสีแดงเลือนรางอยู่ แสดงให้เห็นว่ามันกำลังถูกใครสักคนควบคุมจากระยะไกล เมื่อสีชุ่มส่วนแปรง แปรงนั้นเคลื่อนตัวไปยังผนังส่วนที่ยังเป็นสีขาวรอให้สีใหม่มาทาทับแทนสีเดิม ข้างแปรงนั้น นาตาชากำลังใช้พู่กันวาดอะไรบางอย่างบนผนัง เมื่อวันด้าสังเกต เธอพบว่ามันเป็นรูปนกกระสา ปลายปากของมันเป็นถุงผ้าที่มีเด็กทารกอยู่ข้างใน รอนกตัวใหญ่บินพาไปที่บ้านใหม่ของตัวเอง

เมื่อทั้งคู่ทาสีห้องเรียบร้อย วันด้าใช้พลังแกะกล่องใส่ของที่พวกเธอซื้อจากร้านในเมืองในขณะนาตาชาประกอบเตียงเด็กอ่อนทีละตัว ระหว่างที่วันด้าเอาโมบายแขวนบนเพดาน วันด้าก็สงสัยว่าเธอจะเรียกลูกของพวกเธออย่างไรดี

"เราจะตั้งชื่อลูกว่าอะไรกันดีล่ะ" วันด้าถาม

"ถ้าเป็นเด็กหญิง ฉันอยากตั้งชื่อพวกเธอว่าสการ์เล็ตต์ ส่วนอีกคน..."

"อลิซาเบธ"

"อลิซาเบธ" นาตาชายิ้ม "แต่ถ้าเป็นเด็กชายก็...ตั้งชื่อว่าโจโจ้กับเฮนรี่ ดีมั้ยนะ?"

"ฉันว่าไม่ดีมั้ง" วันด้าพูด "เอาแบบชื่อที่คล้องจองกันสิ เหมือนสการ์เล็ตต์กับอลิซาเบธ"

"งั้นชื่อที่ง่ายๆและติดหูละกัน" นาตาชาสรุป "ทอมมี่กับ..."

"บิลลี่"

"บิลลี่ ฉันชอบชื่อนี้จัง"

"ทอมมี่กับบิลลี่ เข้ากันมากเลยนะ บิลลี่ก็ตั้งชื่อตามวิลเลี่ยม เชคสเปียร์" วันด้าลูบท้องป่องของตัวเอง เธอคิดว่าถ้าก้มลงไปจูบได้เธอทำไปนานแล้ว "ทอมมี่กับบิลลี่ของหม่าม้า"

"ทำไมถึงหม่าม้า"

"ก็คุณเป็นแม่แล้ว" วันด้ายิ้ม "ให้ลูกเราเรียกเราสองคนว่าแม่เหมือนกันก็คงแปลก และตอนที่แม่ของฉันยังอยู่ ฉันก็เรียกแม่ว่าหม่าม้า หรือจะให้ลูกเรียกคุณว่าพ่อ ฉันจะได้เป็นแม่" เธอเงยหน้าก่อนเลิกคิ้วใส่นาตาชา

"โอเค หม่าม้าก็หม่าม้า" นาตาชาวางมือบนท้องของวันด้า "แม่กับหม่าม้ารอลูกๆอยู่นะครับ"

ทันใดนั้น ทั้งคู่ก็รู้สึกถึงบางอย่าง

"วันด้า ลูกของเราดิ้นแล้ว"

"ใช่ ฉันก็รู้สึกเหมือนกัน"

นาตาชายิ้มกว้าง เหมือนเธอรู้สึกว่าเด็กน้อยเองก็อยากเจอพวกเธอเช่นกัน "ขอบคุณที่ให้แม่เป็นแม่ของลูกนะ" เธอเงยหน้า "ขอบคุณเธอด้วยนะ แม่มดน้อย"

"เรื่องอะไร"

"ขอบคุณที่ให้ฉันรักเธอไง"

"คุณชอบพูดอะไรซึ้งๆอยู่เรื่อยเลยนะ"

เพราะท้องวันด้าโตขึ้นเรื่อยๆทำให้พวกเธอต้องระมัดระวังมากขึ้น ช่วงหลังวันด้าจึงไม่ได้ออกจากบ้านเท่าไหร่นักหากไม่จำเป็น เพราะไม่อยากให้ลูกในท้องกระทบกระเทือนโดยไม่ตั้งใจ โชคยังดีที่เธอยังสามารถใช้พลังทำอาหารในครัวได้ แม้เธอจะถนัดใช้มือมากกว่า

นาตาชาใช้เงินซื้อของที่จำเป็นในการดูแลลูก ลูกของพวกเธอมีเตียงนอนไปแล้ว นาตาชาจึงซื้อขวดนม ที่ปั๊มนมพกพา และชุดคลุมท้องให้วันด้าใส่จะได้เดินไปไหนสะดวก รวมทั้งของอื่นๆอย่างตุ๊กตา รถเข็น คาร์ซีท หนังการ์ตูนดิสนี่ย์อีกสองสามเรื่อง (เธอคิดว่าลูกเธอเหมาะกับเรื่อง 'มอนสเตอร์ อิงค์' ไม่ก็ 'ทอย สตอรี่')

จนกระทั่งคืนหนึ่งเมื่อใกล้ถึงเวลาที่หมอคาดการณ์กับพวกเธอไว้ ทุกอย่างกลับฉุกละหุก ไม่มีอะไรเป็นไปตามแผน เมื่อแนทพบว่าถุงน้ำคร่ำของวันด้าแตกระหว่างที่เธอกำลังจะเดินขึ้นบ้าน

"แนท..."

นาตาชาตกใจ "ยังไม่ถึงกำหนดเลยนะ"

"ฉันรู้ คุณไปสตาร์ทรถเร็วเข้า!" วันด้าพยายามลุกจากโซฟาและตรงไปที่รถ นาตาชาสตาร์ทเครื่องยนต์และเปิดไฟหน้าพร้อมกับเปิดไฟฉุกเฉินก่อนกลับไปช่วยพยุงภรรยาขึ้นรถ

"อดทนไว้นะ วันด้า!" นาตาชายกขาของวันด้าเข้าที่วางเท้าก่อนรีบกลับไปที่นั่งคนขับ "โอ้พระเจ้า โอ้พระเจ้า โอ้พระเจ้า!!"

นาตาชาเหยียบคันเร่ง พารถเธอออกจากเขตบ้านพักอาศัย ความจริงโรงพยาบาลประจำเมืองอยู่ไม่ไกลจากแถวบ้านของพวกเธอเท่าไหร่นัก แต่สำหรับพวกเธอตอนนี้ ไม่มีใครสนใจแล้ว ถ้าหากเธอขับรถฝ่าไฟแดงจนโดนใบสั่งก็ช่างมัน

"หลบให้รถเปิดไฟฉุกเฉินสิโว้ย!!!" นาตาชาตะคอกใส่รถทุกคันพร้อมกับบีบแตรรัวๆ

นาตาชาพารถไปที่ฝั่งสำหรับเรื่องฉุกเฉิน เมื่อเธอไปถึง เธอวิ่งไปตะโกนขอความช่วยเหลือจากพยาบาลที่อยู่หน้าประตู เพียงชั่วครู่วันด้าถูกพาขึ้นเตียงส่งตรงไปยังห้องคลอดทันที

"คุณครับ กรุณาเอารถไปจอดตรงที่จอดด้วยครับ เราต้องเผื่อที่ไว้ให้รถฉุกเฉินอีกครับ"

"ค่ะ"

นาตาชากลับไปที่รถแล้วรีบหาที่จอดทันที เมื่อได้ที่จอดแล้ว เธอวิ่งเข้าไปในอาคาร ตรงไปยังแผนกสูตินรีเวช ที่ๆภรรยาของเธอถูกส่งเข้าไป เธอรู้ว่าวันด้าต้องอยู่ในห้องคลอดแน่นอน

"เชิญทางนี้ค่ะ"

นาตาชาเดินตามพยาบาลที่นำทางเธอไปแม้ความจริงเธออยากวิ่งใจจะขาด เธอเข้าไปในห้องคลอดพบว่าวันด้าอยู่ในมือหมอแล้ว เหงื่อของวันด้าไหลออกมาจากร่างเธอไม่หยุด พยาบาลจับเธอเปลี่ยนเป็นเสื้อคนไข้เรียบร้อยอีกด้วย

"แนท"

"ฉันมาแล้ว วันด้า"

"ใกล้คลอดแล้ว"

"ฉันรู้" นาตาชากำมือข้างขวาของวันด้า "หายใจเข้าลึกๆนะ"

"มันกำลังเกิดขึ้นจริงๆใช่มั้ย"

"ใช่ วันด้า นี่เกิดขึ้นจริง และเธอต้องสู้นะ" นาตาชาพูด "เพื่อเรา เพื่อลูกของเรา"

"ปากมดลูกเปิดแล้วนะคะ คุณแม่" คุณหมอทำคลอดประจำที่เรียบร้อย "เบ่งเลยค่ะ!!"

"กำมือฉันแน่นๆ" นาตาชาพูด "เบ่งเลยที่รัก เบ่งเลย"

"ฮึบ!!!" วันด้าเริ่มเบ่ง อาการปวดของเธอเต็มร่างไปหมด

"เบ่งอีกค่ะ คุณแม่!!!"

"เจ็บ!!"

"อดทนไว้ วันด้า!!"

"มันเจ็บ!!" วันด้าจิกมือนาตาชาอย่างแรง แต่นาตาชาไม่สนใจ เธอยินดีให้วันด้าจิกจนเป็นแผลเลือดซึมเลยหากมันช่วยให้วันด้าระบายความเจ็บออกมาได้

"เบ่งอีกวันด้า เบ่ง!!!" นาตาชาพูด "ฉันรู้เธอเจ็บ แต่เธอต้องสู้นะ เพื่อลูกของเรา เธอได้ยินมั้ย"

"หัวของเด็กโผล่ออกมาแล้วค่ะ!!" พวกเธอได้ยินเสียงหมอพูด "เบ่งอีกค่ะ เบ่งอีก!!"

"ได้ยินไหมวันด้า หมอบอกหัวของลูกเราออกมาแล้วนะ" นาตาชาไม่สนใจว่าตัวเองกำลังร้องไห้เหมือนเด็กน้อยแล้ว "สู้ต่ออีกนิดนะ วันด้า ฉันจะสู้ไปกับเธอ เอ้า ฮึบ!!!"

"ฮึบ!!!" วันด้าเบ่งสุดแรงเกิดพร้อมกับกรีดร้อง " **อ๊าาาาาา!!!!!** "

พลังของวันด้าที่เริ่มควบคุมไม่ได้ส่งผลให้ทั้งห้องได้รับผลกระทบไปด้วย หลอดไฟบนเพดานติดๆดับๆ ของทั้งหมดในห้องทุกชิ้นสั่นไปมา รูปที่แขวนตกแต่งบนผนังหมุนรอบ 360 องศาไม่ยอมหยุด แจกันที่มุมห้องตกพื้นแตก จนในที่สุด

พลังของวันด้าทำอาคารไฟดับทั้งชั้น

เมื่อไฟกลับมา นาตาชาเห็นว่าวันด้าหอบเหนื่อย เธอหันไปหาหมอที่อยู่ข้างพวกเขา หมอยิ้มให้พวกเธอสองคนก่อนบอกกับพวกเธอว่า "เรียบร้อยแล้วค่ะ พวกแกแข็งแรงมากเลย เดี๋ยวหมอขอตัดสายสะดือและล้างตัวให้ก่อนนะคะ"

นาตาชาได้ยินเสียงตัดสายสะดือ ตามด้วยเสียงร้องไห้ของทารกตัวน้อย นาตาชาน้ำตาไหลเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าของทารก ใบหน้าของลูกเธอ

"เธอทำสำเร็จแล้วนะ วันด้า ฮึก" นาตาชาหันไปหาวันด้า เธอพูดติดขัดจนลิ้นพัน "เธอเก่งมาก เธอเก่งมาก"

"พวกคุณอยากอุ้มลูกไหมคะ" หมอทักหลังล้างคราบเลือดและน้ำคร่ำออกจากตัวเด็กหมดแล้ว

นาตาชาพยักหน้าและยิ้มกว้างพร้อมปาดน้ำตาตัวเอง "อยากค่ะ"

คุณหมอส่งทารกคนหนึ่งให้นาตาชาในขณะที่วันด้าอุ้มอีกคน "เป็นเด็กชายทั้งคู่เลยค่ะ"

"ทอมมี่ของแม่" นาตาชาสัมผัสศีรษะของลูกชายตัวน้อยที่ลืมตาดูโลกเป็นครั้งแรก "น่ารักจังเลย"

วันด้าเองก็ทักทายทารกในอ้อมแขนเธอเช่นกัน "ไงจ๊ะ บิลลี่ของหม่าม้า"

"เดี๋ยวเราต้องให้ลูกคุณติดป้ายชื่อและพาไปตรวจสุขภาพด้วย" หมอกล่าวหลังนำรถเข็นเด็กมาถึงที่

"ค่ะ แต่เราขออุ้มพวกเขาอีกสักพักได้ไหมคะ" วันด้าถาม

"ไม่เกินห้านาทีนะคะ"

\---

วันด้าถูกย้ายไปที่ห้องพักฟื้น ทำให้ห้องพักฟื้นห้องนั้นกลายเป็นบ้านชั่วคราวของพวกเธอ ข้างเตียงของวันด้ามีเตียงเด็กสำหรับลูกของพวกเธอทั้งสอง พวกเขานอนหลับสนิทหลังหม่าม้าให้นมลูกไปแล้วได้สักพัก ป้ายชื่อของลูกแขวนบนข้อมือของทารกน้อยแต่ละคน

"พวกเขาเพอร์เฟกต์" วันด้าบอกกับนาตาชาที่นั่งอยู่ข้างเตียง

"อืม พวกเขาเพอร์เฟกต์สุดๆ"

"แนท"

"หืม"

วันด้าขยับตัวให้มีที่ว่างบนเตียงนอนและตบเบาะส่งสัญญาณให้นาตาชา นาตาชาเข้าใจสิ่งที่วันด้าต้องการ เธอขึ้นไปนอนข้างคนรัก

"จะดีเหรอแบบนี้" นาตาชาถาม "ฉันควรนอนบนโซฟาข้างๆนั่นนะ"

"เอาน่ะ หมอไม่เห็นเราสักหน่อย" ว่าแล้ววันด้าก็จูบนาตาชา "ทั้งวันฉันยังไม่ได้จูบคุณเลย"

"เกิดเรานอนด้วยกันแล้วได้แฝดอีกคู่ขึ้นมาทำไงเนี่ย"

"ก็ช่วยกันเลี้ยงไง" วันด้าหัวเราะ "ง่ายจะตาย คุณเป็นสายลับคุณทำอะไรได้หลายอย่างอยู่แล้วนี่นา ฉันก็มีพลังวิเศษด้วย"

"งั้นเธอต้องเพิ่มความไม่ประมาทเข้าไปด้วยนะ"

"ยังไม่จบอีกเหรอเรื่องนี้" วันด้าแกล้งทำหน้าเซ็ง คิ้วขมวด แต่นาตาชาคิดว่าวันด้าทำหน้าแบบไหนก็น่ารักไปหมด นาตาชาหัวเราะก่อนหอมแก้มอีกฝ่าย

"เราสองคนนี่เป็นคู่รักที่ไม่ปกติจริงๆเนอะ"

"ก็ไม่ปกติตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้วล่ะ" วันด้ากุมมือนาตาชา "แนท"

"ว่า"

"ถ้าฉันพักฟื้นเสร็จแล้ว เราไปเที่ยวกันนะ สี่คนแม่ลูก" วันด้าประคองใบหน้าของนาตาชาก่อนยิ้มต่อ "ไปทะเล ดูนก ให้อาหารปลา เล่นน้ำ ดีมั้ย"

"เอาสิ ตั้งแต่ฉันกลับมายังไม่ได้ออกจากเมืองเลย"

"งั้นแปลว่าคุณตกลงแล้วนะ"

เมื่อผ่านช่วงพักฟื้นของวันด้าไป นาตาชาตัดสินใจวางแผนทั้งหมด เธออยากพาลูกไปริมทะเล ไปนั่งปิคนิค ดูนกนางนวลบิน เธอจองหมดยันรีสอร์ทริมหาดที่พวกเธอเคยไปพักผ่อนก่อนแผนปล้นเวลา จนเมื่อถึงวันเดินทางและทุกคนพร้อมแล้ว วันด้าวางกระเป๋าเดินทางใส่หลังรถพร้อมกับรถเข็นเด็ก ในขณะที่นาตาชาพาลูกๆจับนั่งบนคาร์ซีทก่อนเดินไปปิดบ้านให้เรียบร้อย

"แน่ใจนะว่าจะขับเอง" นาตาชาถามหลังเห็นวันด้านั่งหลังพวงมาลัยเรียบร้อย "ฉันขับให้เธอกับลูกก็ได้นะ"

"ให้คุณดูแลลูกเราบ้าง เดี๋ยวโตเขาจะหาว่าแม่ไม่รักลูกไง" วันด้าสตาร์ทเครื่องยนต์ก่อนขับรถออกไป

"มีเหตุผล"

วันด้าขับรถออกถนนหลักที่จะตรงไปยังไฮเวย์ และเปิดวิทยุฟังข่าว

_"เตรียมพบกับนวัตกรรมใหม่ ที่จะทำให้คุณรู้สึกปลอดภัยไม่ว่าจะอยู่ไหน จะอยู่บ้าน หรือท่องเที่ยวตามชายหาด เราปกป้องคุณได้ เพียงแค่คุณไว้ใจเรา หรือถ้าหากใครสนใจมาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของเรา สามารถติดต่อได้ตามเบอร์ที่ปรากฏเบื้องหน้าวิทยุของทุกท่าน สตาร์ค อินดัสตรีส์---"_

วันด้ากดปุ่มบนพวงมาลัยเปลี่ยนช่องวิทยุเนื่องจากโฆษณาพูดยาวเหยียดเกินจนเธอรำคาญ

_"ระลึกถึง นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ วีรสตรีแห่งอเวนเจอร์ส---"_

วันด้าเปลี่ยนช่องอีกครั้ง

_"ประวัติศาสตร์น่าสนใจประจำสัปดาห์นี้ คำสาปของแม่มด!!"_

และอีกครั้ง

_"[เฮ้ เฮ้ ไอ วอนท์ ยัวร์ เครย์ เครย์~](https://youtu.be/tCR9Z4dq9x0)"_

เธอหยุดเปลี่ยนช่องเมื่อเป็นช่องที่กำลังเล่นเพลง เธอได้ข่าวว่าเจ้าของเพลงนี้ถูกจับไปนานแล้วแต่ไม่รู้ข้อหาอะไร แต่ต้องยอมรับว่าเพลงนี้ติดหูดี

นาตาชามองวิวจากหน้าต่างหลังเห็นว่าลูกนอนหลับไปแล้ว จนกระทั่งป้ายข้างทางบอกว่าอีกไม่กี่โลพวกเธอจะออกจากเมือง แต่เมื่อเธอใกล้สุดเขตเมืองเท่าไหร่ นาตาชาก็รู้สึกเหมือนเห็นอะไรบางอย่างที่อยู่เบื้องหน้ารถของพวกเขา เป็นม่านสีส้มหน้าตาประหลาดที่เธอเชื่อว่าแต่ก่อนเมืองนี้มันไม่มี เธอมองไปที่วันด้าที่ขับรถต่อไปเหมือนไม่เห็นอะไรอยู่ตรงหน้าเธอเลย

"วันด้า"

"คะ?"

ม่านนั้นใกล้พวกเธอมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนรถของพวกเธอทะลุผ่านไปเหมือนตัวม่านไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นตั้งแต่แรก

"ว...วันด้า"

"คุณมีอะไ..."

เมื่อคนขับหันตามเสียงเรียกของคนรัก เธอพบว่าคนที่อยู่ข้างหลังเธอตอนนี้กำลังถูกพลังสีส้มไม่ทราบที่มาแยกส่วนเป็นชิ้นๆ นิ้วมือของเธอหลุดออกจากร่างรวมทั้งส่วนอื่นๆ ที่เริ่มแยกตามมาด้วย ลูกของเธอร้องไห้งอแงเมื่อเห็นว่าแม่ตัวเองกำลังแตกสลายอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว ตาของวันด้าเบิกโพลงด้วยความตกใจและ...

" **กรี๊ดดดดดด!!!!!!!!** "

ทริปของพวกเธอจบลงตั้งแต่ยังไม่ได้เริ่มด้วยซ้ำ

\---

ใครสักคนยืนมองรถที่หักเลี้ยวกลับเข้าเมืองอย่างรวดเร็วจากมุมไกล เธอเห็นคนขับสีหน้าตื่นตระหนกอย่างชัดเจน

"อย่างนี้เองสินะ"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. : Could you find some little easter eggs in this chapter ?


End file.
